Waltzing With the Serpent
by LuvinAniManga
Summary: Sequel to DWTD Tea and Seto are now happily married, but someoneis trying to pry them apart. Alister's prying gets more and more radical, but others are onto him. Will Tea stay true to Seto through her hardships or will it be too late? SxTxA
1. Ocean Abroad

NOTE: Welcome, my friends! To the SEQUEL TO _DANCING WITH THE DEVIL_! Clap for me! Yeah! As for that…I really have nothing more to say, except that this is a reminder that this is my eighth continuing fic. Yeah…I personally like to keep tabs on that. See how much I've grown in just a year of being on this site? Wow! Anywho, READ ON! I **_know_** you've been waiting!

PS: (Yes, I decided to post it, even though the re-posting isn't finished yet, but that will take a while, and you deserve to read it since I promised it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_**Waltzing With the Serpent**_

_**A Sequel to Dancing With the Devil**_

_LuvinAnime (LuvinAniManga)_

_**PART ONE: The Honeymoon**_

**Chapter 1: Ocean Abroad**

_June_

Tea Kaiba (look at the name change: _know_ _it;_ _learn_ _it_: **_LOVE_** **_IT_**!) shifted in bed, trying to get a little more comfortable. She was barely awake, and wasn't planning on staying that way. She was sure she had all the time in the world to rest or just go back to sleep.

Beside her, with his arm wrapped around her stomach, Seto Kaiba –her new husband- sighed. _Oh no you don't…you're not going back to sleep that easily…._

He sat up on his elbows slightly and started placing sweet little kisses around her ear and cheek.

Tea smiled in her bleary state. She knew who was doing that. Was he not going to let her sleep? And those kisses tickled!

Her built up laughter started making her shake. Tea suddenly let out a laugh.

"Seto! Stop it!" she giggled, opening her eyes, and turning to look up at him, while slinking away from him slightly. "I _was_ trying to sleep, you know!"

"I know," Seto smirked sexily, leaning nearer to her, "But it's past nine o' clock, and I'm not letting my chance to get up escape me."

"Why didn't you just get up before?" Tea sighed, still smiling, however.

"I didn't want to wake _you_," he replied, leaning in ever closer. "If you hadn't noticed…I was wrapped around you like _this_." His arms suddenly lashed out and grabbed Tea's waist, and e pulled her up to him, kissing her lips.

Tea, almost familiar with the surprise of his daring kisses, wrapped her arms around his neck, and they fell back onto the bed –her on top of her loving husband.

Sure, not many wedded couples kissed like this every morning: but who could blame the two?

They were seriously in love.

They were newlyweds.

And…they were just…a _special_ couple!

Tea continued to finger through his silky and already ruffled hair as she kissed him back. His own hands massaged her back gently. Seto Kaiba was in _heaven_….

Tea suddenly pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder, still lying on top of him, "Looks like you'll be stuck here for another few hours. It was a mistake letting me lie on you," she smirked, closing her eyes. "I'll be up around twelve maybe…if you're lucky."

"Oh, no you don't," Seto smiled, sitting up instantly, and letting her fall into his arms bridal style. "What to do with you…. What to do…. I could feed you to the crowd of young men outside-"

"That would only make you jealous," Tea laughed.

"True…" Seto seceded, "I always have hated that downside. Well…there's always the option of dropping you in the pool…or the ocean, though it _is_ a long way down-"

"Seto, quit kidding around like that!" Tea protested, "Would you _really_ like to lose your wife like that? Then again…it shouldn't be hard for you to get another one," she looked away, feigning a hurt expression.

"Don't say that!" he retorted calmly, placing her down on the bed.

"Ha! I knew you'd let go if I said something," Tea laughed, and scampered back under the covers of the bed, hiding from Seto.

Seto sighed, "Fine…go back to sleep. Waste the day away…."

Tea's head poked out from the covers, "If I recall…your brothers were recently the ones awaking _you_ with all of the pranks."

"And you were the early bird," Seto recalled.

"Things change when you get married," Tea replied softly, shifting into a comfortable position, just to lie down a little longer.

"_That's_ for sure," Seto smirked.

Tea's eyes snapped open, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" The two paused for a humorous moment. "Never mind," Tea sighed, "I don't want to know."

Seto walked over to her and kissed the top of her head, "You just relax there – you have every right to. I'll be taking a shower."

"Mmm…thank you, Seto," she closed her eyes and lay against the soft pillow.

Seto smiled back at her, and turned to grab his clothes out of his suitcase. He then went into the bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

Tea stood out on the deck, overlooking the vast ocean around them. She smiled as the salty sea breeze whipped against her face.

_Tea looked in her mirror as she viewed herself, getting ready to go out on her and Seto's honeymoon. She smiled. To think: it had already been a week since the wedding. She had been married for a **week**. It was so hard to believe! And now, the two were going out on their honeymoon – in which Tea still had no clue where they were going, as she had left it all up to Seto, had he hadn't told her yet._

_"Are you ready yet?" Seto poked his head through the door of their bedroom._

_"I think so…" Tea replied, looking over herself one more time._

_"You look fine," Seto replied._

_"Alright…" she answered, "I'm only fretting because I don't know where you're taking me, and I have to be prepared for any occasion."_

_"I promise: you'll be dressed just fine for it," he replied. "Come on. Your suitcase is downstairs already. We have to say goodbye."_

_"Coming," she said, tearing herself away from the mirror and walking over to join her husband. Putting his arm across her back and pulling her close, they walked down the landing and over to the grand staircase. Tea saw Mokuba and Noa waiting for them at the door._

_"Don't have **too** much fun now, you two," Noa joked, winking, as they came up to the brothers._

_"Yeah. It'll be a snore fest here without you guys," Mokuba sighed._

_"I'm sure you'll manage," Seto smirked._

_"Yes…" Tea smiled mischievously, "I'm quite certain of that. You…happened to…**drop** this somewhere," Tea held out a streamer roll._

_Mokuba grabbed it quickly and hid it behind his back, "I was wondering where that had gone!" he said rather high, "its from…your wedding, you know?"_

_Noa slowly prodded the closet door near them closed with his foot._

_Seto noticed the tip of a box poking out._

_"Yes…. And…you **do** remember the rules, correct?" he smirked, "No girls over here…or you over at their house; and no wild **parties**," he stressed the last word greatly._

_"What**ever** would give you the idea that we wanted to throw a party?" Noa asked._

_"…While you were gone?" Mokuba added. _

_"For fifteen days?" Noa added even more._

_"Just know that I gave Roland **explicit** instructions," Seto replied, kneeling down to their height…which wasn't so short anymore. "You all take care of yourselves, okay? Have some fun…but not too much," he took turns hugging his brothers._

_Tea smiled and looked on. Mokuba saw her just standing there, and went to hug her, "Oh, come on, Tea! You're **really** part of the family now! You're pretty much our sister! Well…save Seto…."_

_Tea smiled and hugged him. Noa then came and gave her a hug, receiving a big one in return._

_"We love you guys," Tea said once the hugs were done, "You know that."_

_"Yeah, we know," Mokuba waved. "You two just go and have a blast!" The two younger brothers started pushing the couple out the door._

_"Don't worry! We'll keep the house damage to a minimum!" Noa stated._

_"**Noa**!" Seto turned around once they had stopped being shoved out the door._

_"BYE!" the two called out and waved, closing the door._

_Seto sighed, "Those two…I swear I don't know where they learned their ways."_

_"They're like two little Joey's," Tea laughed, walking down the steps._

_Seto scowled, "I will **not** have them becoming like him."_

_"Seto," Tea reprimanded, "Remember what we talked about?" _

_Seto rolled his eyes slightly, "Yes, yes, I know: they're my "friends" too now."_

_"That's right," Tea smiled and patted his shoulder. She turned around and saw Mokuba and Noa peeking out the window. They waved._

_She waved back to them, and Seto turned around to wave as well. Then, the couple clambered into the limo and it drove off._

_In the limo, Tea laid her head against Seto's arm, "Seto…when are you going to tell me where we're going?"_

_"I want to see if you can guess it," he replied, looking at her intently. "Just close your eyes and lie back, and guess."_

_"Can you give me some clues?" she did as she was told._

_"What kind of clues?"_

_"Hmm…was it very expensive?"_

_Seto almost burst out laughing, "No!"_

_Tea wondered what was so funny. Then she caught on. She was a **Kaiba** now. The term "expensive" was not really in the active vocabulary anymore._

_"But I will say: it was cheaper than what it normally would have been."_

_"Okay…" Tea answered. This didn't help her at all. "Are we going...far away from Domino? Like…more than three hundred miles?"_

_"Very much so."_

_"…Out of the country?"_

_"Yes."_

_"One or multiple places out of the country."_

_"Depends on how you look at it. Technically…we're **traveling** to one place in particular."_

_"So that rules out a world-wide trip," Tea laughed. It was time to start guessing major cities and countries. "Paris?"_

_"No."_

_"…New York?"_

_"Certainly not."_

_"Hmm…" Tea thought, "London?"_

_"No."_

_"Germany?"_

_"Nope."_

_"China?"_

_Seto just laughed._

_"Australia?"_

_"Sorry."_

_"Egypt?"_

_"What do **you** think?" Tea laughed. How could she have forgotten? Seto hated **anything** to do with Egypt!_

_"Alright…I'm going to start guessing continents now. Asia?"_

_"No."_

_"Europe?"_

_"Not even close." Tea was stumped now. There were so many countries in Europe! They all seemed like honeymoon places! She was sure Africa and South America were out of the question. Australia had been rejected. The Arctic caps were certainly not choices. Asia was gone. That only left North America…._

_"So we're going to North America…somewhere?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Canada? Mexico? The US?"_

_"No; heck no; and yes."_

_"Well…its not New York," she replied, thinking aloud, "So…Chicago?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Seto…there are so many places in the US! I'll be guessing forever!"_

_"That could be the point," he chuckled._

_"Seto," she hit his arm softly. She sighed and began reciting more, "Florida? California?"_

_"Both negative."_

_"St. Louis?"_

_"Whatever gave you that idea?"_

_"I'm just throwing out major cities here! Washington DC?"_

_"No way."_

_"Colorado? That National Park area?"_

_"Nugatory."_

_"Argh! I give up!"_

_"Oh come on: you're smarter than that! There's **one** place you haven't thought of."_

_"No, no…I've listed everything I could think of," Tea replied, "Just tell me Seto. Please?"_

_"No, no," he answered, "Keep guessing." Tea just sighed. "Then again," he started, "Maybe you'll be able to guess now. We've arrived at our place of departure. Keep your eyes closed until I say so. You'll understand in a moment where we are going."_

_The limo stopped. Tea heard the door open and Seto got out. He had taken her hand and helped her out of the limousine._

_Once she was standing, Seto commanded, "Open your eyes."_

_Tea opened them. It was Domino Bay. There was a large ship at port. She recognized this as the place where she had been about to leave Seto forever…and the place where he had proposed to her. _

_Something popped into her head. If they were taking a ship…or a cruise, more like…they must be going to-_

_"HAWAII!" she jumped and hung herself around Seto's neck, while he twirled her around._

_"There you go!" he smiled at her. "And just look at what we're going there on."_

_"Oh my…" Tea gasped. That cruise looked magnificent! It was huge! It was gorgeous! "Oh, Seto! It's wonderful! This is going to be so great!" she hugged him again._

_"Save some happiness for the actual trip," he laughed._

_"Wait," Tea stopped, "That's it! I understand what you meant now: by it being cheaper! That day that we were last here: did you go to ask if the ticket could be used for another time instead? **My** ticket? Was that why it was cheaper? We already had bought a ticket?"_

_"Now you're thinking," Seto remarked._

_"You've planned this from the start!" Tea exclaimed._

_"Bingo," Seto replied. "Come one now: we have to get ourselves on. It's going to depart in about twenty minutes."_

Tea smiled happily as she continued to look out over the sea and ponder over memories. It was their second day out here. Seto was inside, still getting ready. After he had taken his shower, Tea had kicked him out of the bathroom so that she could take her shower and get ready – all done in about thirty minutes. Seto was taking far longer. How much did he have to _do_ in there?

Laughing, she remembered a similar argument they had had almost a year ago. In fact, it would be two more months until it had been a year ago at that time.

Tea felt a hand touch her shoulder. _Finally_, she sighed thoughtfully. "Seto-" she turned around and stopped. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hey there, chick," a muscular, tanned man leaned on the railing next to her, "Say…what might your name be?"

"_That_ would be none of _your_ business." Tea looked around.

"Seto!"

"Hey, what have _you_ got against me talking to her, punk? I say you get lost," the tanned man replied, scowling. He grabbed Tea's arm, "Come on, chick."

Seto tore his hand from her wrist, "Take your filthy hands _off_ my _wife_."

The man stopped, "Your _wife_?" There was a brief pause as Seto glared daggers and machetes at the newcomer. "Ha!" he suddenly laughed, "Quit pulling my leg! There's no way _you two_ could be married! I mean…just look at y'all! Not the couple I would suspect-"

Seto punched him in the nose.

"Seto! Oh, must you always resort to that?" Tea sighed, pulling him away, "Let's just go get something to eat…."

"I didn't like him," Seto sneered back at the man holding his bloodied nose.

"Just because he was trying to flirt with me?"

"Well of course!"

Tea laughed, "I _love_ it when you get jealous."

"I wasn't jealous!" Seto protested. Seeing Tea waiting for him to explain, he added, "I was being…_protective_."

"Something even more that I love about you," Tea smiled, taking his hand. "And the whole denial act is really cute too. The way your cheeks flush-"

"I'm not blushing," Seto reprimanded, and casually lifted a hand to his face to feel how warm he was.

"I never said you were," Tea laughed, poking him in the chest, "Put you know it and you know that your denial act is all phony."

"Let's just go eat something," Seto said, leading her into the large dining area.

Tea sighed, "Always trying to change the subject when it's about you."

"Can you blame me?" Seto asked, opening the doors for her, "What if I talked about you like that?"

"I wouldn't mind, I'm sure," Tea walked past him to look for a table.

"Sure," Seto replied, dragging it out. He looked for a place to sit too. All of the two-seated tables were occupied. Most of the groups' tables were occupied as well.

"See?" Tea sighed, "This is what happens when _you_ take so long in the shower! What do men do in there anyway?" she shook her head, still looking.

"I believe we discussed this a while ago," he smirked glancing at her.

"I was just thinking the same thing," she smiled. She spotted a place, "Oh! There!" Tea grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him over to a table where there were three other couples: a couple looking about their age, a middle-aged couple and an elderly one.

"Hi there," Tea greeted, standing at the table, "May we join you?"

"Go right ahead," the woman from the young couple smiled at them, "We'd be glad to have you here."

"Thank you," Seto nodded, pulling a seat out for Tea. She smiled at him, then sat down. Seto then sat down in a seat next to her.

"Good morning," the man from the middle-aged two greeted, "I'm Chester Zarkaufski. This is my wife, Vina."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," she added. Chester and Vina were dressed quite sophisticatedly, with an air of money about them. Seto, for once, had had the sense not to tell his wife to pack anything too fancy for a cruise. Otherwise, they probably would have looked just as wealthy. Which…the Kaiba family probably _was_ more wealthy than those two.

"We're Virge and Javen," the elderly lady shook Tea's hand, "It's good to see such young people around here." Javen –her husband- merely nodded his head slightly.

"I'm Kate," the woman who had first spoken pointed to herself. Then she pointed to her husband, "And this is my new husband, Chris."

"Nice to meet you," Chris reached over to shake Seto's hand. Seto did the same.

"You're a new couple too?" Tea asked.

"Yes," Kate smiled, "We got married about a month ago. We haven't had time for a…honeymoon, I guess you'd call it, until now. Poor Chris has been struggling at work."

"You couldn't just take time off?" Tea inquired.

"Tea," Seto looked down at her, "Not everyone can choose when they have their vacations."

"But you…" Tea looked at him. She made a connection in her head. Of course! Duh! Seto _owned_ the company! He could take time off whenever he wanted! "Never mind," she shook her head, "Stupid me."

"You're not stupid," Seto reprimanded.

"And…you two are?" Vina asked, somewhat with slightly rudeness.

Tea looked like she was about to hit herself, "Ack, stupid me again. How impolite. "I'm Tea, and this is Seto, here," she grasped his hand underneath the table.

"Well, best head off to the buffet," Chris looked up, "It's cleared up some."

"Good idea," Tea nodded.

"Don't mind us;" Virge said, "We're just about halfway through."

"As are we," Chet replied. The two couple-newlyweds stood up and made their way over to the buffet.

Tea stood up, and as Seto was standing, she pushed him back down, "Keep still. I know what you'll want to eat."

"How would you know?" Seto looked at her slyly.

"As if being your cook for a year taught me _nothing_," Tea laughed. She looked over the buffet tables, "If I know your appetite, Seto, then you'll be getting…French toast…eggs…sausage…and…" she smirked, and leaned closer to him, whispering into his ear, "a chocolate doughnut."

Seto sighed, "You're not going to give that up, are you?"

"Nope!" Tea giggled.

"Very well," Seto replied, "You were actually right. Go on then."

Tea squeezed his hand, and then walked away.

"She used to be your cook?" Chester asked, not helping to have overheard.

"Yes," Seto answered. "Of course, I knew her before that happened. We used to go to high school together."

"If you don't mind me sayin', sonny," Virge put in, "You two look like you just _got out_ of high school!"

"It was three years ago, actually," Seto nodded in consent, "I suppose that isn't a very long time."

"Ha!" Javen, for the first time spoke, "Virge and I hooked up around that time. Been stuck together for sixty-five years since that fateful day," Javen shook his head.

"Jay," Virge hit his shoulder lightly.

Seto couldn't help but to laugh a bit, "Come now, it can't be all that bad."

"Of course not," Virge scowled at her husband, "Old coots like that just like to think it is that way. You know the drill: all happy those first few years: then the kids roll in; then once they're gone, the two of you start acting like you can't stand each other, but on the inside, you love each other."

Seto blinked, "Is that…really how it goes?" Seto Kaiba may have had infinite knowledge about countless topics: but marriage was still totally new to him.

As were affairs of the heart.

"I feel for you, sonny," Javen looked over at him sincerely, "You don't even know what you got yourself into that day you said "I do," do ya?"

"Bon appetite!" Tea suddenly appeared, sliding a plate into the space in front of Seto. It was loaded.

She knew her husband's appetite. She also slid the doughnut, on a separate paper plate to the side of his dish. She then slid into her own place next to him.

"Thank you," he smiled at her.

"You're welcome," she replied, picking up her utensils.Kate and Chris appeared a moment later.

The table ate in silence for a couple moments, before the Zarkaufskis could not take it anymore.

To make conversation, Chet started talking, "Well, has anyone seen how the stocks have plummeted?"

"Oh yes, it's crazy," Javen answered, "Back in my day, the stocks didn't plummet 'cept during the Depression. We live in America, you see. Took a trip to Japan this month, and we're going back by way of cruise."

"Yes," Vina nodded, "We live in the capitalism capital as well. But we came from quite the establishment in Europe. Sometimes I wonder why I ever thought of leaving there."

Tea tried talking, "My friend used to live in Europe. He said he was kind of glad to be out of there. I don't know why, but he seemed to like Japan a lot better."

"Everyone is different, my dear," Vina stared her down, "You know that, yes?"

"Oh _boy_ do I know it," she almost laughed. She had been thinking about _just how_ different she and Seto used to be.

Meanwhile, Javen and Chet were still talking about money, and even Chris had joined in.

"Yeah, the stocks in Japan really have plummeted this month. Well…all except for Kaiba Corps.' stocks. Somehow, they seem to keep everything top-of-the-line," Chris stated.

Seto smirked and looked up. This conversation looked like it was just getting interesting.

"That's because Kaiba Corp. is so efficient at everything," Chet replied. Seto felt a smile, in spite of himself, coming on, but it was erased when Chet added, "Half the time, I think they somehow cheat people out of their money! I mean, how can a company have that much capital? My family itself has oodles of money, but not _that_ much."

Seto stared down at his plate, dying to say something. He was biting his lip and looking over at Tea to see if she was catching his eye.

She eventually did, but she was of no help. Obviously, she had not heard the discussion.

"I don't think that's it," Chris rebuked Chet, "Kaiba Corp. is a respectable company. There's no way they would steal money. It's become a lot better off since it changed gears from military machinery to gaming products.

Seto's smirk popped back up. He was starting to really like this Chris character. That Chet one though…he was trouble.

"I'm afraid I just don't understand how they make so much money off _games_ and useless products like that, though," Chet answered.

"Maybe it's because it's a hard-working and respectable company, with a president who knows what he's doing," Seto suddenly stated. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

Tea looked over at him. Even Virge and Vine stopped their chatter. Kate had been quiet the whole time, but she looked up with interest now. There were three different points of view at the table, although two of these points weren't so different. This was getting interesting.

"Why do you say that, young man?" Chet asked, "No offense, but people at your young age should not form such strong opinions. You're barely past high school, for goodness' sake. Too young, too young. You really must dig deeper into things-"

"I would think I know what I'm talking about, sir," Seto answered, managing to keep calm. Tea was praying and hoping against hope that Seto kept his head. He usually did around strangers –something she loved about him- but still…with this abuse he was taking about his company?

"Tell me something, Seto," Chet asked, "Where do you go to school? Or are you working somewhere?"

"I'm working somewhere," Seto built up the suspense. They didn't necessarily have to know where he worked if they didn't ask.

But they did.

"Where then?" the proud man asked.

Seto smirked one of his trademark smirks, "Why, Mr. Zarkaufski: I work at Kaiba Corp. In fact, I'm the _president_ of Kaiba Corp."

Silence reigned at the table. Everyone was speechless. Tea didn't know what to do. She felt rather uncomfortable in this situation.

Vina was the first to recover, "Seto…_Kaiba_?"

"Yes indeed," Seto nodded softly.

Kate looked back and forth between Seto and Tea, "But…you're married? This would have been on this news, right?"

This one, Tea could answer, "We wanted to keep the press out of it for a while. They'll find out eventually. Once they see Seto taking a vacation for a while, they'll barricade the home, get the answers out of Seto's fragile brothers, and it will be all over the news faster than one can say 'newscaster.'" To her surprise, Kate laughed.

"Oh, that was a good one!" she giggled, "Fragile…all over the news…faster than…newscaster!" she broke into little fits of laughter, and tried to hold it in as much as possible.

Chris patted his wife, "Calm down, dear," he told her.

Chet looked appalled, and embarrassed. "Well…erm…if you would excuse us, we had best be going. Don't want to keep the seats closed, since we aren't eating. Come along Vina," Chet took his plate, as did Vina, and they walked off.

"Oh, don't mind those two," Virge waved her hand, "They're an airhead couple. Been like that for awhile. Yeah, we know them that well. Don't worry about them."

"Amazing how people like that can be married to each other," Tea muttered to herself.

But Virge, surprisingly, overheard, "Oh, dear, it was all about money and politics. I wouldn't be surprised if some love had developed over the years, but those two were originally married for the European custom of money, estate, bloodline and politics," she nodded sharply.

"That's awful," Tea shook her head, "If everyone did that nowadays, well…" she looked at Seto, "I wouldn't have been able to get near Seto here."

"Not the way you were living," Seto put an arm around her, "But that's all in the past now."

Eventually, the only ones left at the table were Seto and Tea and Chris and Kate.

They were just finishing up, when a voice came over the intercom, "Ladies and gentlemen, you have ten minutes left before the wing is closed for breakfast. Lunch will start an hour after that. Thank you." The intercom switched off.

Tea stared at her plate. The voice had sounded oddly familiar….

She looked up and around. There was a stage in the back that was used at dinner and for dances. There was a microphone on stage, and a man in a ship officer's uniform was walking away.

Tea's eyes widened. Could it be him? No way….

But the man was gone before she could be sure.

_No…there's no way. I'm just imagining things. He was just some random ship officer: no one I know at all,_ Tea thought out, turning back to finish the rest of her plate.

* * *

Well, there was the first chapter! Not the best, I know, but it will get there! This was, after all, just the introductory beginning. All stories are like that. I hope you continue to read it though! PLEASE REVIEW! (This took A LOT of thought, you know!) 


	2. A Talk and the CoCaptain

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 2: A Talk and the Co-Captain**

_June_

It had been three days since the cruise set off from Domino. This day, a storm had settled oversea, rocking the boat more heavily than its usual graceful glide. Not many people seemed disturbed though. Everyone just traveled everywhere by way of the inside corridors. There was plenty to do upon the ship: dancing, billiards, the game-room, eating, an indoor pool and everything else.

The storm had started around midday, and had steadily grown worse: though in itself it wasn't too bad. Thunder crackled and lightning rolled across the sky.

The ship rocked from one side to another in a shallow fashion.

Tea sat by their room window, which overlooked the deck outside and the sky around it. She was entranced by the streaks of lightning that flew across the clouds, and came to strike the water.

"Seto, you really must watch this! We never get storms such as these in Domino!" she looked around to she were her husband was.

Seto was lying back on the bed, massaging his forehead. He had a glass of water on the bedside table next to him, with a package of medicine.

"Seto?" Tea stood up immediately, "What's wrong?" she rushed over to him.

"Nothing, nothing," he waved her off slightly, "Just not feeling the best at the moment. It'll pass…."

Tea pouted slightly and made room for herself on the side of the bed, next to him. She removed his hand from his head, and placed it on his chest. Then, she started massaging his temples, and working back, all the while making small circular motions with her fingers.

"Better at all?" she cocked her head and asked him, worriedly.

"Somewhat," he sighed, closing his eyes, and resting.

"I don't know what's come over you," Tea stated aloud, "Why don't you feel well? Any symptoms?"

Seto kept quiet.

Tea frowned more, and then looked over at the medicine beside the bed. She saw a couple words jump out at her, and she almost laughed in spite of herself.

She turned her head back around, with a smile on her lips, "Seto: you're seasick!"

Seto cocked an eye open, "Is that so funny?"

"No!" Tea shook her head, protesting, "Not at all! I just…I never figured _you_ would be one to…experience seasickness…."

Seto sighed audibly, "It only happens when the waves are rough. I can tolerate the generally motion of water."

"Why did you take me on a cruise then, if water affects you this way?" she whispered.

"First of all," Seto explained, with that familiar tone of knowingness, "It saved money. Second, I calculated that there was such a small chance of a storm happening on this exact route over the course of a five day period each way. I decided to risk it. It was just my unfortunate luck that that small probability changed to surface."

"You speak so sophisticatedly," Tea answered, "It's a wonder I understand you at all."

"You're an intelligent young woman," Seto replied, "I wouldn't have married a complete idiot."

"Are you sure about that?" Tea asked, "I'm not exactly Brain-of-the-Year over here."

"I know that. But you're not Idiot-of-the-Year either. You're above average, I would say."

"You're just saying that."

"And what if I'm not?"

"Then I'll love you all the more for it."

"I like the sound of that," he looked up at her and smiled softly. Tea smiled back at him, and bent down to give him a quick kiss. Once she pulled away, she saw him looked back up at her with a rather pleading expression. "Come now…a sick man deserves more than that."

"Does he?" Tea questioned, "Or do sick men just overreact?"

"Tea, have I ever overreacted about my health?"

"You never quite seemed the type," Tea admitted, "In fact, I've never seen you ill before."

"It has happened a couple of times when I was younger, but I don't have a weak constitution, if that's what we're getting at."

"Well then, maybe I can spare a kiss or two more…if you're fragile condition can withstand it."

"I'm sure I'll be able to hold onto life for a few minutes," he mocked. Tea smirked and bent down to kiss him once more. To her surprise, Seto's unattended hands brought themselves up to cup her jaw and pulled her closer to him, forcing their lips together even more.

Tea eventually removed her hands from the top of his head, and lowered them to around the base of his neck, tangling her fingers within his well-kept hair. Hopefully, he wasn't in need of any head-rubs at the moment.

When they pulled away after a moment, Seto whispered, "I think I'm over my sickness."

"Well…maybe you need a bit more treatment, just incase," Tea leaned in closer.

"I thought you were the one telling me that I was overreacting," his eyebrow rose in an amused manner.

"Well, maybe you're not. …Maybe _I_, being the frantic wife, am dramatizing."

"Melodrama doesn't suit you," Seto replied, kissing her again.

They were halted by a knock on the door. Tea pulled away, sighing in a depressed –Seto liked the sound of that- and went to open the door.

A man in uniform stood there, with the rim of his cap shading his eyes. The man coughed subtly, and then asked, "It is the request of the captain to know if you are accommodating to the rough sea at this hour."

Tea raised her eyebrows, but nonetheless answered, "Yes…save a seasick husband, but it's being taken care of."

"Good then," the man bowed slightly, "I'm Co-Captain…Al, if you need anything. Good day," he started to turn away when Tea stopped him.

He was that person she had seen a couple days earlier on the stage in the dining hall. He had looked familiar then, and he looked VERY familiar now, face-to-face. "Wait. Do I…do I know-"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I am on a strict time-limit. Good day," he nodded his head, then was off to the next room.

Tea peered at him for one last second as he talked to their next-door neighbors, then she shut the door.

Meanwhile, the co-captain smirked to himself as he walked on. The great Seto Kaiba was actually seasick. What a laugh!

"You didn't have to say I was ill," Seto crossed his arms, while still lying down."

"I had to tell the truth: they just want the best for the passengers," she sat down on the emptier side of the bed, "Besides…I thought you were over that sickness," she lay down next to him, "Or are you?"

"I suppose we'll find out in the next minute," he turned over and captured her lips in his once more.

* * *

That night, the sea was still very rough. Tea lay in bed, trying her hardest to get to sleep, but relaxation would not come. No matter how much Seto held her tenderly, she could not find the realm of sleep.

She sighed and dug her fingers into the pillow.

"Is something the matter?"

"Seto? Are you up too?"

"It would seem so," he replied.

"Oh it's nothing. Just can't sleep…" she murmured.

"Is there something that will lull you?"

"…Maybe we could…talk?"

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Well…what about…our future?"

"What exactly about 'our future' did you have in mind?" he seemed interested all of the sudden, and pulled her closer.

"I don't know. …Maybe…well…about work. Is it going to be just like when I cooked for you? Leave around six thirty or seven, and come home right before five-thirty? And…you sometimes left at night to go work for hours…."

"No more night shifts, unless it's absolutely necessary. I already had that figured out. As for the regular workday, I suppose I could come home slightly earlier-"

"No, no, you don't have to: not if you don't want to," Tea reprimanded herself, "I was just wondering, that was all. After all, the week after we got married, you went off and on to work: you never really had a split schedule."

"No, really, I will come home a little earlier. After all, I have a wife now…I have to have time for her."

"That's sweet, Seto," she snuggled closer to him. Her reply from Seto was a kiss in her hair.

"So why did you ask?"

"Ask what?"

"About my work?"

"Oh, well…."

"You were trying to think up what you would do while I was away."

"Yeah, you caught me. I mean…what _would_ I do? Before, I had to cook a lot, so that kept me busy at times. And, you –er, we- have maids to do all the cleaning. I don't just want to sit on my rear all day…."

"You present an interesting dilemma. Was there anything you _wanted_ to do?"

"Well…" Tea started softly, "After a year of being there…I…_noticed_ some things…."

"Like what?"

"Well…the place is a bit…_dull_ in places. Sometimes a bit worn out."

"I'll doubt anything has changed since the mansion was built. It's relatively new, and when I moved in, it still had a spark of sheen to it."

"See, that's my point. I was wondering if, well…I could look at…redecorating some rooms…a bit. You know…new carpet, or new paint or something."

"You do whatever you wish," Seto commented, "It's your house too now. I…just want to know what changes you plan on making."

"Oh, of course!" Tea responded, "I wanted to run everything by you. I mean…I don't want to feel…_controlling_…."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I just officially moved into the family, right? Well, I don't want to start making all of these changes now that I legally _can_. I don't want it to look like…I'm taking advantage of the situation."

"Tea, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! _You_ take _advantage_ of this type of situation? I don't think so. Lawfully, you are free to do what you wish. I cannot stop you. I may be able to influence you, but I cannot stop you from doing what you really desire."

"Yes. But then there's the fact of Mokuba and Noa..."

"What about them?"

"Well, it's their house too, right? And God alone knows that come some amount of years, they'll probably get married too, and they have every right to live in the house as well! I don't want everything to be chosen by, well…me and you."

"Tea, that future for them is a _long_ way off: five years, at least. I don't want you to think about that. I want you to think about now, okay? Heck, even I'm afraid to think about those two in the years to come."

"Alright, I get the picture," Tea laughed quietly, "Just running the book by you."

"I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Okay, good," she sighed. She felt just about ready to drift off to sleep. Maybe a little more talking…. But what else was there to talk about? Immediately, she found a dozen ideas, but decided to sift through them, as some she wasn't' sure she should bring up right now.

But it was Seto who spoke first.

"Tea? I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Well…I was talking to Virge and Javen the other day…."

"And?"

"I'm…inexperienced at the whole...relationship idea, you know that. The discussion kind of started when Javen –teasingly, I think- started pitying me about getting married."

"You didn't take him seriously, did you? Old folks always do that!" Tea chuckled.

"That's what I was wanting to ask you. Virge replied to the comment that the older you get…the more distant you seem to become with your spouse, though you deep down love each other. Is that true, Tea?"

"I suppose so," Tea shrugged, "I mean, there are some elderly couples that seem to love each other a lot, but the majority bicker like there's no tomorrow. But they don't split up, and they seem happy the rest of the time. I think my parents were getting to that stage before they died…if they hadn't already gotten to it. Sometimes I would wonder why they married each other, the way they would pick out each other's faults," Tea laughed, "Sometimes it was hilarious!"

Seto shifted, slightly uncomfortably, "Do you think…that will happen to us?"

Tea turned to face him, "Seto…like you said, let's not think about the future right now. At least, that part of the future."

"This seems to be contradicting the whole point of this conversation."

"So it does," Tea turned back around, "But if you want a straight answer…I honestly couldn't tell you. I don't _want_ our life to head in that direction…it just doesn't seem right. But who knows if it's inevitable. My mom used to call it the love-lust-lost circle."

"_What_?" Seto retorted. That just sounded…weird. And he voiced these thoughts aloud, too, "The…love-_lust­-_lost cycle? Do tell…."

Tea snickered, "Well, here's how my mom would explain it: when you first get married, the couple is deeply in love, right? Now the, er…_lust_ part comes in with…with the…uh…kids…if you get my drift. And-after-the-kids-" she said the last sentence rather hurriedly, "the love seems – key word _seems_ to be lost, although deep down it's still there. You get it?" It was more of a rhetorical question, for she knew Seto understood _everything_ that was presented to him. Sometimes, it just took a little thinking on his part to dig the entirety of it up.

"Yes," he responded quietly. Something she had said had caused a question to resurface in his mind. He was too reserved to ask – it was far too early to think about something like _that_. But it was the fact that she had said it that made him think about it.

He wondered if the same effect had hopped into Tea's mind. Perhaps she just wasn't thinking about it. After all, she had only relayed what her mother had told her. Why would Tea give it any second thought?

The moment he shifted uncomfortably, Tea knew that that one thing she had said had caused something to go through his mind.

Tea Kaiba was a mind reader. There was no doubt about it. So Seto thought.

"You're wondering if we're going to ever had kids, aren't you, Seto?" she asked softly. She felt his hand –which was currently brushing her skin softly in circles- speed up its massage. She knew she had hit the target. "You never know…" she started.

"But it's too early to think about," they both responded at the same time.

"Glad we agree on that one," Seto kissed his wife's head. "Nevertheless," he lay back down, "it would be interesting to think of children actually roaming that mansion again…." He closed his eyes, and was asleep in an instant.

Tea was not so lucky. She had wanted to talk to Seto to _try_ to get to _sleep_. But now that he had brought up that idea…she was as awake as ever.

It was _weird_ to think about actually _having_ children. Heck, it had always been once of those nice playful dreams she had when she was a kid. But now…they could become _reality_. She was married now: it was all possible.

Of course…she was a bit freaked out by part of the idea. She even wondered if she's make a good mother.

Ha! As if. She liked to _think_ she could be a good mother, but thinking and doing aren't the same. In her mind: she stunk at it.

_But Seto's right, _Tea sighed, digging into the pillows more. _It's far too early to think about that…._

_Though I have always liked the name Anzu….

* * *

_

That next night, it was the last night they would be aboard the cruise on their way _to_ their destination. They would return a week later for the return trip to Domino.

Luckily, for Seto, the sea had since calmed down, and he did not feel sickly anymore. He was asleep quickly.

Tea too feel asleep, but as was sometimes the case, she was roused in the middle of the night, for unknown reasons.

Looking at the clock, she noticed that it was a little before midnight. She laid back down and tried to get to sleep.

After about an hour, she had every intention of giving up. _I hate when this happens! Why can I never get to sleep again easily? Maybe if I take a walk or something, I'll get tired._

She sat up and looked over at Seto. He had his back turned to her, and was sleeping calmly. She patted his shoulder softly and whispered, "Lucky," before climbing out of bed and putting some slippers on her feet.

Although she was not sure if this was allowed, she opened the door to the deck of the ship outside and stepped out into the cool night air.

Immediately, she was awake.

_Great…just what I need._ A small breeze blew through the air as the ship traveled on. She slowly and gracefully walked over to the railing of the ship and leaned up against it, looking out over the sparkling midnight blue ocean, which glinted in the full moon's light.

"How beautiful…" she murmured as the waves lulled her on. She closed her eyes and began to just listen to the rise and fall of the water. The ship was all too silent.

* * *

A man in a co-captain's uniform stood on the second deck of the cruise ship, walking around on night patrol. Passengers were supposed to stay inside of their rooms from the hours of ten o' clock (except for some special occasions) to six thirty the next morning. He was there to make sure no one was breaking this rule, and to watch out for anything out over the ocean.

His short and stylish red hair blew slightly in the breeze as he scanned the deck across and the deck below. _I hate midnight duty…. I should be **sleeping** now. Still…I need my practice-_

He stopped. There was someone standing on the deck below, looking out over the ocean. The co-captain smirked. Another victim for his practice sessions. It was amazing how some people had no intention to follow the rules. Heck, he had had at least one person out of bed every night. And it had helped his cause well.

The guard walked quickly to the nearest staircase and walked down it. He walked out of the shadows, right into the moonlight, and then stopped. Now, he had to exercise his power.

The co-captain reached into his pocket and grasped a small, ovular gem. _Turn around. Look at me,_ he commanded in his thoughts. It was always best to start to with the simple commands. Lately, they had not been giving him any trouble. _Look at me,_ he repeated, just for emphasis.

* * *

Tea felt a slight tugging at her mind. _What the?_ She had the strangest urge to look around behind her.

And so she did.

Her eyes widened as she saw someone standing several yards away. He was in uniform, so he had to be one of the higher ranked people on the cruise's staff. Suddenly, she felt her legs carrying her over to him. She didn't know why she was walking towards him, but it just felt rather…natural.

* * *

_Walk over here, girl,_ the co-captain command. _Come to me – that's it!_ She was walking over to him. He then squeezed the gem in his pocket tighter. The girl walking towards him faltered for one step, but then straightened again. _Good_, he thought, _she probably won't remember anything that happens, now_. _Just a little more practice, then I'll send her off._

The girl –she was pretty, he had to admit that, even though he could only see her in the dim moonlight- had almost reached him. When she was a couple feet away, he commanded, _Stop._ She did. Instantly.

_I'm really getting the hang of this, _he told himself. He took a couple steps forward and tilted her chin up to look at her.

Shock suddenly filtered through his mind, and his mental grip on Tea vanished. "Tea!" he exclaimed.

Tea suddenly shook her head, trying to clear the fog that had gathered up in there and looked at the man in front of her. Well, _almost_ in front of her. He had backed up a few feet in surprise.

It was that co-captain! She had to talk to him! To see if her really was someone she knew. He couldn't escape now!

"Wait," Tea called out, coming closer, "Please! …Alister, is that you?"

The man stopped. He lowered one hand, but brought the other one up to his hat. He pulled off the cap and looked at Tea sincerely, "You caught me."

"Alister!" Tea ran up to him, "I knew it was you! What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you worked on this ship?"

Alister smiled, "It's a bit embarrassing really…. I didn't want to look like a dork in front of you."

"Oh, silly," she hit his arm softly, "You can't look like a dork in front of me! In fact…I have to say that uniform _really_ suits you."

Thank God it was midnight, or Tea would have seen Alister's face become the shade of his hair.

"Well…er…thanks," he replied uneasily.

"So how did you come to work here?" Tea cocked her head.

_Goodness, she's beautiful…_ Alister thought. He couldn't help it, he really couldn't. These had been his thoughts for three years running. No way where they going to stop now. Especially when she was right in front of him! "Well…I have a lot of different jobs just to make money, you know? This is one of my more successful ones. You can see I actually made it up into one of the higher ranking offices. But the job only pops up one in a while. But I do get a free vacation out of it. Still, I have a boatload of other jobs that I work with."

"Really!" Tea smiled, "That's pretty neat! I mean…being co-captain and all: that is really special."

"I'm glad you think so," Alister nodded. He hated to do this to her now. He didn't want to send her away. But rules were rules, and if he wanted to keep this job (so that he could hitch a ride on the next sail back…mostly so that he could see Tea some more) and if he didn't want Tea to get in trouble, he had to ask her to leave.

"I'm sorry to say this, Tea, but to actually _keep_ this post," he let a tiny chuckle slip, "I have to ask you to return to your room. Passengers aren't allowed to be outside of their rooms this late at night."

"Oh, I understand," Tea nodded, "I wasn't so sure of that myself, but I took the risks. I'm just glad it was _you_ that caught me out here." She smiled and lay a hand on his arm, "Keep up the good work. See you later." And with that, she turned and walked away.

Alister sighed softly. She was returned it _him_. Seto Kaiba. That undeserving moron. Alister clenched the Orichalcos stone tighter in his hand. If only he could control her mind once more to just come back and…and…_kiss_ him or something! But he was too frazzled. He needed more practice before he could command something like that. He had to control his emotions, or he would lose grip of his mind victim, like he had lost grip on her.

After all: she was the one the entire plan was centered on.

It was nice to know though, that the stone worked its magic on her too. That was a very helpful hint indeed.

* * *

There! There's your update! I swear, after Part One this story will get better. The honeymoon I really don't have many ideas for, but I'm going to get this thing to have like…a couple more chapters before the angsty Part Two sets in! Prepare! Part Two will be NOTHING like happy-go-lucky Part One! Oh-ho! No, no, no…. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Suspicion

NOTE: I don't know if any of you reading this are reading DWTD for the first time, but let me just tell you I was REPOSTING DWTD, so I posted this sequel for all of those who had finished reading it before, and deserved to get to read this, because of the stupid incident.

Oh, PS: For Alister, I like to imagine his co-captain uniform like the one he wore when piloting Seto's plane, you know. God…really _sexy_…..

PSS: I herby dedicate this chapter of WWTS to CeruleanSan! Not only is she a great moral-booster/reviewer and writer, but she is an EXCELLENT artist! I was deeply flattered when I saw that she had –on her own means- illustrated a scene from this fic and put it on deviantART. I ENCOURAGE you all to see her great works! I can't get the URL down, but you can either ask me or her for it (if she doesn't want to be bothered with many requests, just ask me).I thank you! This is to you! I hope you enjoy it still!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 3: Suspicion**

"I've been carrying this suitcase for _five_ minutes!" Tea protested softly, "When are they going to let us off?"

"Once they actually _dock_ the ship. You weren't planning on swimming to shore, were you?" Seto's eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Tea sighed, "But this case is so _heavy!"_

"You know you can put that down. Nobody is going to steal it," Seto remarked. Tea raised an eyebrow and let her heavy suitcase drop to the ground.

Or rather, on Seto's foot.

Seto's winced and tugged his foot out from under it, "What did I say? It was a simple joke!"

"Try being funnier next time," Tea smirked.

_So this is what Virge and Javen meant about marriage,_ Seto sighed. _It's just for a brief spell…I hope. We've only been married for a week and a half, for goodness' sake!_

"I'm sorry, Seto," Tea sighed, "Just got a bit infuriated there."

"With what?"

"Well, I was acting rather stupid –why I didn't just put it down in the first place is beyond me- and well…you made me realize how stupid I felt! It just…irks me when I realize how stupid I am compared to how intelligent my husband is."

"Tea, you're not stupid," Seto turned her head towards his, "How many times have I told you that?"

"Probably over a million by now," Tea smirked. "So? Am I forgiven?"

"On one condition," Seto replied.

Tea rolled her eyes, "I figured. I suppose I have to find a better way to apologize, eh?"

Seto looked at her patiently.

"Very well," she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Seto was just about to wrap an arm around her waist when she pulled away and wagged a finger, "Ah- ah. No more freebies. You have to earn the next one."

Seto frowned slightly and saw the joke dancing in her eyes. His frown lightened.

Tea turned back to face the front, where the crowd of people were all waiting to get off the ship. It was in the process of docking and anchoring.

Tea then noticed someone familiar at the head of the crowd, standing next to the captain to see the passengers off.

Alister.

She made a mental note to speak to him as she passed his way.

After a few moments, the crowd started shifting. Tea hefted up her suitcase and grunted, feeling the load again.

"What did you put in there?" Seto inquired.

Tea huffed, "Only essentials."

Seto rolled his eyes, "I knew girls needed a lot, but I didn't know they needed _that_ much."

Tea stared him down, "Alright, Mr. Smarty-Pants: I put a little extra fun stuff in there."

They had practically made it to the stairway to descend down onto the shores of Hawaii. The captain stood on one side of the way, shaking hands with various passengers, while Alister stood on the other side, his cap pulled down over his eyes; staring at the ground.

As Tea passed him, she elbowed his arm and whispered, "Lighten up, Alister. You're not in the army."

Alister's head shot up as he regarded the woman before him.

She winked and said, "See you soon." She walked down the plank.

Alister was about to reply when Seto Kaiba passed him and gave him a rather icy glare. Alister glared back at him. _Some things never change._

He looked back at Tea's figure walking down to the pier. _I'll see you sooner than you think, Tea dear._

"Alister." Alister looked to the side and saw the first mate on the ship talking with him. He seemed to be suppressing something like…_laughter._

_Is this guy **laughing** at me!_

"Dude," he whispered, "It doesn't do to fall for married passengers."

Alister gritted his teeth and turned away, whispering furiously, "I am _not_ falling for married passengers!"

_After all,_ he finished in his thoughts_, Tea is about to be unmarried rather soon…._

_I just need a little more time.

* * *

_

Seto tried to keep all dignity as the hula-dancers placed a lei over his head. Tea laughed seeing his expression as he walked away.

"Seto, relax! It's supposed to be a traditional Hawaiian custom! It's supposed to be fun!"

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but fun and I don't mix very well," Seto replied, desperately wanting to take off the lei, but not wanting to look like a fool in this crowd of foolish lei-wearers.

Excluding Tea, of course.

"Don't be ridiculous," Tea waved her hand, "You've done fn things before!"

"Name one thing."

"Is a cruise not considered fun?"

Tea sure knew how to get him caught in his own trap.

"So…Seto. Where are we staying and how are we getting there?" Tea turned to him. All he had told her was that they were going on a cruise and staying in Hawaii for two weeks.

Seto was looking around. "They should be here any minute…."

"Who?" Tea inquired.

"Ah! There they are," Seto began walking. Tea followed him. He stopped before a limousine.

"Oh, Seto," Tea shook her head, "Even on vacation you can't get away from the high life. You even hired a limousine service!"

Seto smiled, "Actually, only the limo is being borrowed. I…imported the driver."

"Imported?" Tea questioned. As the door to the driver's seat opened, she saw a blue-haired man get out.

"Roland!"

"Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba," he bowed, opening the door for them. "I'll take your baggage into the back." Tea and Seto climbed into the limo as Roland transferred their luggage to the trunk.

"Finally," Seto took off the lei, but set it down on another seat carefully. It was going to be a memory of this trip, after all. He didn't want it damaged. He just didn't want to wear it.

"Oh Seto," Tea shook her head, but did the same.

* * *

Tea's mouth hung open as she stepped out of the limousine. "Seto…you just _love_ to surprise me, don't you?" 

"I love to make you happy too," he said, coming up next to her, "Does this make you happy?"

Tea spun around to him, "Are you _kidding_! I'm ecstatic! Seto, the only type of hotel I've ever stayed in –apart from the one in Tokyo- was a three or four star! Seto…this may say five-star, but I'm rating it a _ten!_"

"And this is just the outside," Seto smiled as he led her in. "Just wait until you see the lobby-" But Tea had already stopped once they had cleared the doors. She was gaping again.

"Oh my Lord…" she gasped. It was even more amazing than the hotel in Tokyo! Well, this was a foreign country after all. And Hawaii!

The room was decked out with palm trees, which somewhat lined the pool off in the distance. Behind the pool was a small, indoor garden that had a tiny pathway, and pond with a garden waterfall falling into it, and plenty of fish swimming about. The whole lobby ran with the essence of Hawaii. There were showcases of animals on display: warm-weather Galapagos penguins; iguanas and all sorts of lizards; and so much more!

"Seto…this is incredible," she whispered, walking around.

The clerk at the front desk watched the two with a strange eye. This was an extravagant hotel. He was used to rather _wealthy_ people coming in here and just taking it for granted. This woman seemed to be totally _new_ to the idea of wealth.

The clerk caught Seto's eye, and he knew what he was thinking. Seto nodded slightly to confirm the man's doubtless suspicions.

The clerk put on a smile and came out from behind the counter, "Can I help you two?"

Seto turned to him and said, "We have a reservation here-"

"The suite up top?" the man replied.

Seto nodded.

"Just sign in, if you will," the clerk went back up to the desk. Seto went up and began gathering the needed things. Tea was still admiring the lobby.

Seto looked over at her and smiled, "Tea, if you think the lobby is something, wait until you see the suite."

Tea's ear suddenly perked up, "Suite?" She turned to Seto, "_Suite?"_

Seto blinked, "You've never been in a _suite_ before? Not even the smaller ones?"

Tea just shook her head.

Seto quickly took the key cards to the room and walked over to her putting his hands on her shoulders, "Tea, why didn't you tell me you had been so…_deprived?_ I promise you this: over the next two weeks, you are going to experience so much of the high life, it will be second nature to you by the time we get home."

Tea smiled, "This just…feels like such a luxury…."

"Tea," he looked at her sincerely, "it's not a luxury anymore, darling. It's _life_."

Tea took his hand and whispered, "Remind me to give you a little something you deserve when we get up to the room," she lowered her eyelids enticingly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Seto raised his eyebrows. They walked to the elevators to be brought up to the top floor.

A red-haired man walked through the front doors. He had witnessed the past couple of minutes. _That just makes me ill_, he thought. _Seto Kaiba looking at **Tea** like that…. He doesn't **deserve** her._

He got onto another train of thought as he walked up to the front counter, _And had I known it was that easy to please her: something expensive here and there, I could have had her in my arms long ago! Kaiba just takes her on a cruise and to some fancy hotel…. I would have **bought** her the hotel! Well…eventually. I'll get the money soon enough…._

"Ah!" the clerk came up to him, "Welcome back, Al. Your uniform is in the stash, as usual.

Wincing at the nickname, he replied, "Yeah, I know," and took his things. "I begin at five?"

"Indeed."

* * *

"Seto," Tea tried to calm herself down, "I think I'm hyperventilating!" Seto just laughed. She turned around to face him, "I'm serious! This suite is…_amazing!_ I'm surprised it's only a suite, and not some room…with a more extravagant emphasis!" 

Seto just laughed again, "I didn't know this was all going to have so much of a toll on you. I'm glad I let us stay here. Truthfully, I think it lacks a bit, but if it suits you-"

"You think it _lacks_ something!" Tea almost broke from the sheer force of the words. She had _never_ heard something so utterly ridiculous!

And yet….

"You know, Seto," she looked at the floor, smirking, "It _is_ missing something."

Seto stopped and put a hand to his pocket, ready to dial downstairs to get whatever it was she wanted.

So naïve….

Tea walked up to him rather seductively and trailed her hands up to his shoulders, "_This_ is what it's missing." She brought Seto's head down and kissed him passionately.

Seto understood now. He had _earned_ something. This was a good moment indeed….

* * *

"So, Seto, what's for dinner?" Tea asked, reclining on a relaxing sofa: the ones usually used in the psychiatric offices, where many people spill their emotions and feelings to doctors, who eventually find themselves unqualified for the job because the rants drives the doctors themselves to insanity- 

But enough about that.

The point was: she was lying there, blissfully, and asking about their next meal.

Seto looked up from the newspaper he had been reading –typical man-thing- and replied, "We can have it whenever you want. It can be delivered up here: we can go downstairs to eat, or go out."

Tea turned her head back to gaze up at the ceiling. "Let's go talk to some people downstairs for a change." She then added, looking at Seto slyly, "We can save a _private_ dinner, for a more…_romantic_ night…."

Seto smirked.

Tea turned back to looking around the magnificent suite. They were in the living room of the gigantic room. It contained two couches; the seat she was lying upon; a television; a desk, and a fireplace. The kitchen was connected to it, behind Tea. It had a half-wall dividing it, and it was a quaint little area with all the necessary items for a useful kitchen.

Tea gladly noted that there was a fast coffee maker in there. For Seto's need, of course.

Off to the side of the kitchen was the hallway that led from the door to the room, and beside that was the bedroom itself. It contained a king-sized bed: _one_ bed, for the happy couple; a television, an extravagant bathroom; a dresser; and two nightstands. But there were sliding windows that opened out to the balcony. There were also sliding windows in the living room that led to the same, _large_ balcony. It overlooked the Hawaiian coastline, and faced the west, where the sun could be seen setting each day. The large, upraised porch also had tiki-like torches around it: not only to light, but to ward of mosquitoes and other annoying insects. In the back, the balcony widened so that it could hold a private hot-tub…which was also surrounded by tiki-lamps and strings of Hawaiian lanterns.

All in all, Tea could _not_ have been happier. She had reasoned that Seto had gone too far out of his way. But he had assured her, that this had not been the least bit of trouble: especially for his wonderfully wife.

After their little kiss scenario, they had unpacked, and Roland went off to the adjoining room next door. Afterwards, they had just relaxed for about half an hour, soaking in the luxuries of the hotel and just lying around, waiting to settle in.

"Seto," she said after a couple more minutes, "I have decided that I am officially hungry."

Seto quirked a smile and looked at her again, "I had a feeling you would say that soon." He folded up the paper and laid it down, "Are you sure you don't just want to order up here?"

"Positive," Tea nodded, "Besides: as your wife, it is my job to make you more social. Come, come!" she stood up and beckoned to him. Seto walked over to her and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close as they walked out of the suite and down to the elevator.

On the way down to the first floor, Tea told Seto, "You know…if word has not got out already, it certainly will now that we're not isolated at sea."

"Word about…?"

"Us being married, darling."

"Ah, yes," Seto replied. Indeed, they had kept the matter a secret from the press for now. It was only a matter of time, though, before some blabber-mouth got a big reward from the local paparazzi association that Seto Kaiba had not only asked, but actually gone through with wedding Tea Gardner…now known as Tea Kaiba.

"It will have to happen at some point," Tea reasoned, "After all, if it was kept a secret for too long, and we suddenly decided to have kids, well…things could get very out of hand. Scandals, I'm sure, would pop up. It would be a mess…."

_There she goes, bringing up **children** again,_ Seto though testily. He had no problem with children, but…did she have to mention them so early in marriage? _Well_, he decided, _in the book Cheaper by the Dozen, the mister and misses had talked about the fact immediately: having twelve and no more or less. Still though…do **we** have to talk about it now?_

Seto, of course, kept this all to himself.

The elevator halted, and the doors slid open. The Kaiba couple walked out, Seto's arm still around Tea protectively, and they walked over to the buffet section of the ground floor of Hawaii Grand Suites.

Seto and Tea walked up to the seating host. His head was currently down, scanning a piece of paper. But Tea immediately noticed the bright red of his hair.

_No way…it couldn't be!_

Seto had noticed this too. He cleared his throat. The host's head popped up, with an emotionless look on his face. His suspicions confirmed, Seto's eyebrows raised, and he cocked his head ever so slightly, putting on a knowing smirk, "Just how many jobs do you _have_, Alister?"

"Three, at the moment," Alister replied, looking at Seto without any emotional tone. He turned to Tea, and he immediately smiled a bit, "And Tea. You're looking beautiful today, as usual."

"Alister!" Tea hissed, blushing, "_Please._"

Alister shrugged, "Is telling the truth a crime?"

Seto's eyes narrowed and he stressed, "So where do we sit, _sir_?"

Alister gave Seto a sly look, and took a pad with him as he motioned their way to a table-for-two. It was in the midst of a crowd of other couples and families. "Here would be your seats," he pulled one out for Tea, "Please, sit."

Tea smiled and patted his shoulder, "Alister! You don't have to prove you're a gentleman to me!"

Seto just glared at the red-head, who in turn shot him back a triumphant smirk.

Seto walked past him and hissed, "Stray across the line one more time, _waiter_ and I'll make sure you never work anywhere _again_."

"Oh, _tough_ guy, aren't you?" Alister retorted, walking away.

"So, Seto," Tea sighed, "Are we going up to get our food at the buffet?"

"Why is it that we've eaten at so many buffet's lately?" Seto laughed.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who did the trip planning," Tea responded.

"Yes, but you picked where we would eat," he added. Tea rolled her eyes. He had caught her again.

Alister stepped back behind his podium at the front of the buffet area and rested his chin on his hand. He was beginning to get _really_ sick of that couple. Well, it was a good thing he was already on good terms with Tea. Heck, pleasing her like this was just extra!

And another added bonus was that he got to annoy the heck out of Seto Kaiba at the same time!

Alister took out his fragment of the Orichalcos stone, attached to a necklace, and played with it. "If you think I'm stepping over the line _now_, Kaiba…just wait to see what I have in store for you later."

* * *

Tea awoke to a loud crack of thunder that night. She sighed. Another stormy night. 

But this time she could go watch!

She peered behind her at her sound asleep husband, while shaking her head, "He'll sleep through _anything_." She crept out of bed and over to the door, edging it open slightly and slipping through. She grabbed an umbrella, just in case the wind blew the rain towards her, under the roofed balcony, and she walked outside.

There was a nice chair outside and she sat in it, just as a strike of lightning lit up the sky.

She smiled. What a beautifully, dark night. Watching the palm trees bend to their near-breaking point was half the fun! The wind whipped and roared around her, driving rain everywhere. She didn't care if she got sprinkled. That was another part of the experience.

Lightning danced and thunder cackled. She laughed to herself. She had not seen this good a storm for quite a while! The last big storm they had had in Japan had sent her, Mokuba and Noa down to the basement. Ah yes…the game of Truth or Dare…. That had been a game to remember….

Speaking of them…she wondered how they were doing right now….

* * *

Noa paced the front lobby. Where _was_ he! Mokuba had been out for _five_ hours already! It was almost midnight! The least he could do was call…. 

The door suddenly opened, and Mokuba Kaiba walked in. His back was to Noa, who suddenly stopped and crossed his arms.

Mokuba turned around and froze. "Uh…Noa, you know you didn't have to wait for me…."

"Where were you!" Noa tapped his watch, "You've been _gone_ since seven o' clock!"

"I have a good reason…."

"Were you with Serenity again?" Noa inquired.

"Who says I've been with Serenity this past week!"

"Ah," Noa smirked, tapping the collar of Mokuba's coat, "The microphone never lies."

Mokuba could have slapped himself. He had forgotten that Seto had had those installed in _everyone's_ coat….

"So? Why so late_ this_ night?" Noa inquired.

"Well," Mokuba said, walking to the stairs, "If you really want to know…I told her…how I felt, tonight. This past week, she's been apologizing and explaining why she did what she did over Spring Break. Of course I've forgiven her. So I finally told her how I felt."

"So I see what happened to four of the five hours you were gone," Noa nodded. Mokuba glared. So he had a list a mile long about what he liked about her! He hadn't recited it all….

Well, _almost_.

"And?" Noa urged, "What did she say? You don't look heartbroken or anything, but…we Kaibas are rather good at hiding emotions…sometimes…sort of…."

"And _that_ is something I will not tell until morning…possibly," he gave a smirk and ran up the stairs.

"MOKUBA! TELL ME NOW!" Noa raced after him. Only when pressed did the microphone work. The security guards of the Kaiba Mansion had reported whenever Mokuba had accidentally pressed it. By that, Noa had been assured who he was with.

But what had Serenity said!

"MOKUBA, COME ON! TELL ME, PLEASE!"

* * *

Tea leaned out over the railing a little bit. A drizzle ran over her face. The storm was dying, and her mind was losing it's hold on her consciousness. She was going back to bed…. 

She then noticed someone down in the parking lot below. She peered closer, using the streetlights to help her.

The person held something that glowed green. When Tea looked at it, she felt her mind slipping away faster than it should have been.

Breaking away from the trance, she shook her head and looked back down. The green glow was gone, but Alister was now looking up at her.

She watched him with a queer look on her face. What had he been holding that was…_glowing_?

Thoughts of her senior year in school, with the Orichalcos battle popped into her head, but she dismissed them. _They were all freed, and the Orichalcos was destroyed. …Wasn't it?_

He waved.

She waved back, smiling just a little. Why was he just standing out in the rain like that with no umbrella? Alister sure could be strange some times….

Not only that, but he seemed to be _everywhere_ she was lately. The cruise: now the hotel. It was almost as if he was _stalking_ her….

"Nah," she whispered, "I'm married after all. And if her _really_ wanted me –not saying that he does- he would have spoken up at the wedding. He _was_ there, after all."

Mind reassured, Tea went back to bed.

* * *

Below, Alister looked at his palm, which held the glowing stone. 

"You almost gave me away, you stupid stone," he growled, "The sooner I'm rid of you, the better. You know I'm only using you because…you're the only thing that can help me right now. But once Tea is mine, I'm smashing you to smithereens."

The stone only glinted in reply.

* * *

There! Not the most exciting chapter…the next one or two won't be, but it will get better soon, I PROMISE! I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS GOOD! There's going to be one or two more chapters to Part One, and then I'm going to start the BETTER Part Two, okay? At least…I _hope _it's better…. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Stalker?

NOTE: I am SO sorry for the "late" update! I know, I know, I'm WAY past my monthly limit! But…I have a list of excuses that you don't want to hear. Don't kill me! Just read and be happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 4: Stalker?**

Tea was brushing her hair in front of the mirror in the suite's bathroom. Seto was out in the "living room," reading the delivered newspaper.

"Seto?" Tea suddenly asked.

"Yes?" he inquired, looking up from his paper.

"Do you think…it's strange?"

"What?"

"…Alister. He's been…everywhere we've been since the wedding, pretty much." This had been on her mind for a few days. Ever since she had seen Alister out in the rain that night, she had been thinking about the probability of such an occurrence happening.

Other things had crept into her mind.

She swore that on the day she had been getting on the cruise –the day Seto had come back to her and asked her to marry him- that she had seen a red-head at the port. And even while she was walking around Domino! Could it have been him? She dared not tell Seto this. He would have gone to extreme measures to ensure her ultimate safety. As "pleasing" as that sounded, Tea had some bad thoughts concerning that area.

"Of course I do," Seto's grip on the newspaper suddenly tightened. "And I don't think it's coincidental, either. He's done this on purpose."

Tea put down her brush and looked at him, walking out of the bathroom, "Why?"

Seto placed the newspaper aside to make room for her on the couch. She sat next to him and he put his arm around her.

"I can't think up many good reasons. Why _would_ he be following us? Is he part of another cracked up organization, bent on taking the company? Or is he just a lunatic?"

"Seto," Anzu reprimanded. "Don't talk about him like that! He's a nice guy! Just because you two had a rough start-"

"Of course he's nice. To _you_. He's gone out of his way to compliment you every day. If that isn't some type of flattery, call me naïve."

"F-Flattery?" Tea stuttered, losing her grip on her mask. She hadn't meant for that to slip!

Seto looked at her, concerned, "Tea? Is there something on your mind?"

"No!" she turned away, "No, no, nothing at all."

Seto was _not_ convinced. He took hold of her chin –tightly, yet with a gentle grip- and stared her in the eye, "Tea. Look at me. Tell me with a straight face that there's nothing on your mind. Nothing concerning Alister."

Tea blinked once and began, "There is…nothing on my mind…concerning A-Alister," she cursed herself for that small fumble at the end. It was tiny, so perhaps Seto hadn't caught it….

"You stuttered."

She slapped herself, mentally. How could she underestimate her husband like that! This was _Seto Kaiba_ after all!

"Fine," Tea sighed, taking her chin out of his grasp, "I just think…this may have been going on _before_ the wedding. But I could be wrong…."

"Tea, what's going on-" he stopped as she interrupted, coming face to face with him.

"Speaking of flattery…I think I know its sincerest form," she said, sitting herself on Seto's lap and placing her hands light on his jaw; bringing his head closer to hers to kiss him.

After a moment of tenderness, Seto whispered, "Tea, you're not changing the su-" she kissed him again, only more passionately this time.

Once they broke for air again, Seto stated, "Tea, you're not getting any-" She lowered her eyelids seductively and leaned up against him, pressing her lips to his once more. This time though, she added a bit of tongue to the concoction….

This time, she had crossed the line.

"That's it," Seto pulled back from her, slipping out from under her.

"What?" Tea looked up, shocked, "Seto-"

He smirked, "If it's kissing you want…it's kissing you'll _get_." He suddenly scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bedroom.

"Ah! Oh, Seto – I already fixed myself up-"

"Well, you're just going to have to fix yourself up again," Seto replied, looking at her suggestively. He kicked the door open lightly, then closed it with his foot.

* * *

"Do you want to just order out tonight?" Tea sighed, lying comfortably on the couch.

Seto looked up from the paper once more, "What were you thinking of getting?"

"I don't care. Something with lots of grease and fat," she laughed.

"Sounds appetizing," Seto rolled his eyes.

"It _is_, though!" Tea retorted, sitting up.

"There's a Burger World down the street, if you're looking for death-by-grease foods," Seto turned back to his paper, having memorized the information.

"Now _that_ sounds like an idea!" Tea lay back against the couch. She sighed, "Remember the first time we went to Burger World together?"

"How could I forget the ever eventful Tokyo?" Seto turned a page of the paper. He looked out from behind it, "You were quite against us going there, if I recall."

"And you knew exactly why, too," Tea looked at him.

"I knew what I wanted to know about you," he replied.

"That makes no sense," Tea shook her head.

"Maybe not to you," Seto replied.

Tea sighed once more, "Tokyo…. That was quite the trip. Here I got accepted to the dance troupe and I rejected them…_twice_. I never thought _that_ would happen."

"And we all know just _why_ you rejected them," Seto commented, looking out of the corner of his eye at her.

"Oh? Tell me why, oh Great Master of all Knowledge," Tea leaned on the couch on her elbow.

"Me." Such a blatant answer.

"If you're looking for another kiss; you phoned the wrong number," Tea smirked and lay back down on the sofa.

Seto sighed and shook the newspaper, then folded it. "Well, seeing as I'm getting nowhere," he sent a glance her way, "I'll just go out and get that deadly food. Roland informed me this morning that you gave him the next three days off."

"Guy's got to have his rest," Tea shrugged, "Besides: he's been working hard. He deserves a little vacation. We're not helpless: we can do things for ourselves."

"And why wasn't I informed of this?"

"I made a point to tell you this morning…but then I forgot due to our little escapade down Romance Lane," Tea answered.

"I can see why you would forget," Seto replied, grabbing the keys to the limo. He stopped at the door. "That reminds me…. Just what was on your mind about Alister this morning?"

"Go get the food, Seto," Tea yawned, closing her eyes.

Seto stared at her for a moment before walking out the door. As he walked down the hallway, he stared at the floor, wondering,_ Why won't she tell me what's wrong? Doesn't she trust me?_ He walked for a little longer. When he reached the elevator, he stepped in, then stopped. A realization hit him. He was trying to see this from Tea's view. _Perhaps…she trusts me **too** much. Maybe she believes I'll overreact with whatever she tells me. I'll just have to pry the thoughts out of her later.

* * *

_

Once she saw the limo leave –funny how only one person was in it: the driver-, Tea skipped down to the front of the hotel. Across from it was a beach. She crossed the street quickly and ran over to the sandy area, smiling as she ran. This was what she wanted: freedom and sun! Lots and lots of sun! …And water! …Sand was nice at times too….

She ran to the edge of the water and slowly put a foot in. Oh, it was _just_ right! She put her other foot in the water and just let the ocean slid over her exposed feet. As the day was coming to an end, the beach was nearly empty.

She enjoyed the feeling of the soft sun on her face: the sea breeze blowing her hair, and the cool water tickling her feet.

"This is the life…" she sighed.

"Isn't it? That's usually why I take up jobs near the ocean."

Tea jerked upright and turned to face her right. How did _he_ get here!

Alister turned his head towards her, "Sorry, did I startle you?"

"Just a little…" Tea admitted.

"Sorry about that. I'm on my break, so I usually come out here for some relaxation." Tea somehow let the thought slid across her mind, _Sure you do…._ She reprimanded herself by lightly pinching her arm. What an awful thing to…think! He was a friend of hers! She couldn't just go thinking that he didn't go place on his own without say…stalking her! How conceited was she getting!

"How's the vacation going for you and…Kaiba," Alister had to bite his tongue from hissing out the name.

Tea sighed, happily, "Wonderful." It seemed a sincere question: she gave a sincere answer.

"Good," Alister nodded, "You two seem happy together."

"We are."

"That's good. Too many couples breaking up nowadays. It's kind of…scary –for lack of a better word- the way no one stays together anymore."

"You're quite right about that. Like Brittany Spears."

"Mostly, it seems like celebrities," Alister threw out casually. Tea stole a glance at him. Was he trying to get to something? After all…Seto was somewhat of a celebrity….

"Yes," Tea paused, searching for the right answer, "But it's usually celebrity _couples_. You know…two celebrities that marry for thirty-two hours and break up after that." There! He couldn't say anything about that! _She_ hadn't been a celebrity to begin with!

"You have a point there." Tea smiled inside. Victory! "Of course…look at Brad Pitt, having had some many anonymous girlfriends that aren't celebrities."

Tea's shoulders slumped ever so slightly, "True…."

"But why talk about something so disgusting and depressing? It's a wonderful sunset: why not enjoy it?"

"Hey, it really is," Tea looked out to the horizon of the ocean. The pink and golden rays of the sun danced across the sparkling sea, and the sky was a rainbow of reds and golds. "It's beautiful," Tea whispered.

"Indeed," Alister was suddenly next to her –making Tea's heart skip a beat. How did he get up so quickly, without her noticing!

Alister was trying to quickly decide something in his head. He had the perfect comment, or rather, compliment, in store for her, but did he dare risk it? She seemed rather uneasy around him today. Was she figuring things out? Seto probably had had a hand in that….

_I won't risk losing her trust. No, the comment can be saved for a later date. It's best to just lie low for a while, and let her trust me some more, before I really…well…yeah._

Tea had been sure some sort of compliment about her would follow. He had been complimenting her all week! Yes, she had noticed, even before Seto had pointed it out. Now…he wasn't saying a thing! Perhaps she had been wrong about him?

Alister wondered about something. He wanted to test out his power over her…. Was he ready yet?

He put his hand in his pocket, closing it around the Orichalcos fragment. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he thought desperately, _Hold my hand…hold my hand…._

Nothing happened. Alister almost cursed, mentally, but kept chanting.

Tea was still looming ahead at the ocean.

_HOLD MY HAND!_

…

…

…Something warm slipped into Alister's other hand. He suddenly opened his eyes, and looked down. His eyes widened. He had done it…!

She was holding his hand. He looked up at her profile. She was still staring out to sea, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. He did notice, however, that her eyes had dulled immensely.

_This is great! She's actually…following my commands! She's under my power-_

Tea suddenly blinked and shook her head. Feeling something on her hand –she only glanced down- she yanked her hand away from his, making it try to seem as casual as possible. Alister scowled in his soul.

Tea was trying to fight her blush of anger. _Who does this guy think he is! I'm married now!_

Tea suddenly turned around and began walking away, "I should get back to the room before Seto gets back. He'll worry," she said, "See ya." Alister watched her go. He bit his lip. _She knows something's up. …I'll just have to be more cautious from now on.

* * *

_

Tea lay in bed, trying her hardest to get to sleep…but sleep would not come. She shifted uneasily and sighed audibly.

"Something wrong?" Seto inquired, next to her.

"Sorry…did I wake you?"

"Well…if it wasn't with the sigh, it was with the shifting."

"Sorry…."

"Don't apologize. Something's bothering you."

She didn't answer.

"What is it, Tea?" Seto pulled her up against him. She smiled contently; being against his warm body was all the comfort she needed. "I'm always here for you. I'm your husband now…you can tell me _anything_."

"Seto-"

"And don't you get any thoughts into your head that I'll overreact to what you tell me."

Tea turned her head to look him in the eye, "You…knew I was thinking that?"

"I'm your husband: I'm supposed to know these things," he placed his forehead against hers. She smiled at him and put a small kiss on his lips before turning back around and laying her head on the pillow.

"I'm just…concerned about…Alister."

"What about him?" Seto's nerves suddenly spiked.

"I don't know…I just think he's…oh, it's silly."

Seto leaned on his elbow and turned Tea onto her back so that she was staring up at him, "Tea: nothing about him is 'silly.' Tell me what's going on, _now_."

She couldn't ignore that voice. It wasn't a request. It was a command. He wanted to know. He wanted to _help_ her.

She turned her head away, "Seto…I just think it sounds so conceited-"

"Tea," he took her chin lightly and turned her face to his once more, closing the distance between them, "_Nothing_ that comes out of your mouth is conceited. Tell me _now_. I want to help you, Tea, what don't you understand about that?"

"I _do_ understand, but-"

"Tea," Seto's voice was becoming sterner. But Tea knew it was just because he loved her…. "Tea, the day I married you, I vowed I would protect you and care for you, no matter what the consequences. If you don't tell me this, Tea, so help me God-"

"Seto," she said in a soft whisper, looking down her front, a couple tears falling down her cheeks. She looked up at him again, "…I think he's stalking me."

Seto hadn't been expecting that. His facial tone paled a notch or two. Of course, he hadn't ever completely disregarded the theory, but it had seemed so ludicrous that he had just…skimmed over it. But to actually hear Tea say that…to hear her say that she thought he was actually s_talking_ her brought the reality of the situation to a whole new level.

"What makes you say that, Tea? Besides the fact that he's followed us this whole time…taking up jobs were we stay…."

Tea looked away again, "I never told you this…but the day I was going to leave –the day you asked me to marry you- I swore I saw someone following me around town as I bid it farewell. And I remember seeing the same figure in the crowd at the dock that day. Al I could remember was a head of red hair…."

"Sounds like him, alright," Seto grunted, turning his eyes to the shut window to his right.

"But why would he do that, Seto?" Tea looked back up at him, "Why would he be after _me_?"

"Tea," Seto took her hands, "You're a girl _any _guy would want. …I just happened to get to you first," he replied sincerely, "Trust me. In fact, it's no surprise to me that he seems to want you."

"But Seto!" Tea suddenly sat up, making Seto shift backwards. She suddenly clung to him, fusing herself to his chest, "It's _you_ **I** want…."

He put his arms around her, "Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that…." They stayed in that comforting position for a few moments. Seto suddenly stated, "Tea, try to get some sleep, alright? I'll do what I can tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?" she suddenly looked up at him.

"Whatever I can to get him out of our hair for the next week here. Unfortunately, we'll probably be "graced" with his presence on the cruise back, but…I'm not perfect. I can't solve _everything_."

"I don't expect you to," Tea replied, "Though it would be nice. Still, what are you going to do? I don't want you to do anything _too_ rash-"

"Don't worry," he stroked her hair again, "I told you I wasn't going to overreact. It'll be something small…but effective."

"I'm sure it will be…" Tea replied, truthfully.

* * *

Seto walked down to the lobby and asked the receptionist if he could see the manager.

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba," he replied, "Is everything in order?"

"Yes," Seto nodded, waiting for the manager. The manager was soon retrieved.

"Mr. Kaiba! What can I do for you? Come, come, let me take you in back," he led the guest into his office. Alister watched from his post as breakfast host, suspiciously.

_What's the snake up to now?_

"So, Mr. Kaiba, what can I do for you?" the manager inquired.

"You have an employee by the name of Alister Amelda, correct?" Seto got straight to the point.

"Yes…" the manager looked a little uncertain.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Is something the matter?"

"Is he…bothering you by any chance?"

Seto remained silent, waiting for an explanation.

The manager sighed, "You see…he is a rather odd one. And I've noticed that this past week, he's been a little…well, pardon the term, _stranger_ than usual."

"I've noticed," Seto responded emotionlessly, as people were used to hearing him. "So why did you hire him in the first place?"

"He said he needed a job. And he's a very good worker-" the manager stopped, trying to fit two and two together, "If you're going to ask me to fire him, it's out of the que-"

"I'm not asking you to fire him," Seto stated. "Merely get him out of this hotel for the next week. Give him a vacation: make up some excuse!"

"Why, Mr. Kaiba? Has he given you any trouble?"

"One might say that."

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm sorry, but I can't just go giving out vacations to my employees-"

Seto sighed and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. "Perhaps I can…_persuade_ you to give the guy _just a week_ off," Seto pulled out a twenty.

"Well, maybe I can give him _some_ time off," the manager pondered over it, casually reaching for the twenty.

"How much is _some_?" Seto pulled the twenty back from him.

"Three…four days?"

"Make it nine."

"I don't know, that's awfully a lot…" Seto sighed and pulled out another twenty. The manager suddenly swiped the money and held out his hand for Seto to shake. The boy reluctantly agreed. "Mr. Kaiba; you have a deal."

_And you have my money_, Seto rolled his eyes.

* * *

The next day, Tea and Seto went down to breakfast. To her surprise, a nice waitress was at the podium, instead of Alister.

"Hello!" she called in a peppy voice, "Can I help you?"

"Table for two," Seto responded blandly. She led them over to one and left them to themselves.

"Seto," Tea looked at him, "What did you do?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Seto…" Tea narrowed her eyes, "What happened to Alister?"

Seto sighed, taking the seat opposite from her, "I gave him a vacation."

"No, seriously," Tea leaned on the table.

Seto leaned on it as well, staring her in the eye, "Seriously."

Tea blinked, "…You're not serious!" she jumped back.

"Must we overuse that word?" Seto leaned back in his chair.

"You gave him a vacation!"

"That's what I said. I talked to the manager about getting him out of our hair for the next nine days."

"I love you," Tea smiled at him.

Seto was about to respond when she continued, "Now tell me…just how much did it cost?"

Seto laughed.

* * *

Alister stood outside the hotel, glaring at the top floor. "Vacation my foot," he crumpled the leave pass in his hand. "I _know_ you're behind this, Kaiba. If I know the manager, he just doesn't hand out vacation passes when he feels like it. And for nine days, too! You've crossed the line, Kaiba…and you've entered dangerous territory. Just you wait…."

* * *

"And that's what happened!" Tea leaned back on the couch in the Kaiba Mansion. They were finally home after their month's honeymoon, and all her close friends (the old Battle City gang) were gathered around to hear the details. Joey and Mai were taking mental notes. Their own wedding was approaching soon….

"So, that's it?" Ryou sat up straight, "That's all there is to it? No drama? No suspense? Just that?"

"What are you suddenly, a novel-writer?" Tea smacked the back of his head, "This isn't supposed to exactly be a _thrilling_ story!"

"As a matter of fact, I am becoming an author," Ryou looked down at her.

"No way!"

Before she could continue, Yugi sat up and smiled at her, "But are you _sure_ nothing exciting happened? I mean…there was _nothing_ worth mentioning?"

"Well," Tea put a finger to her lip, "Seto _did_ spend forty bucks trying to rid us of a small problem…but other than that, that's all."

"What problem!" all leaned in closer to hear.

"Nothing big!" Tea laughed, holding out her hands, "Just…some guy."

"WHO!"" Tea was practically thrown off the couch.

"No one…."

"WHO!"

"Alright, alright!" Tea sighed, putting up her hands in defeat. "Okay. We just found it weird…that Alister seemed to be tailing us for half the trip…so Seto got rid of him."

The group looked confused.

"Alister?" Yugi inquired.

"Following you?" Duke asked.

"What was he doing?" Joey's senses had picked up.

Tea shrugged, "He just seemed to have jobs everywhere we went. Co-captain on the cruise; a host at the hotel…. Seto finally persuaded the manager to give him a vacation for the remained of our hotel stay, but he was back on the cruise. But…we made sure to kind of steer away from him that time."

"Why was he doing that, do you think?" Mai put her hands on her hips, looking skeptical. Joey was unusually quiet.

* * *

Once the gang was leaving the mansion, Joey stayed last in line. When Tea had said goodbye to the rest of them, she turned to Joey, surprised he was still standing there.

"Joey?"

"Tea," he put his hands on her shoulders, "I don't like that Alister's stalkin' ya-"

"I never said-!"

"Tea, I _know_," he looked seriously into her crystal blue eyes. She looked into his amber ones. "Believe me. I have my sources. Just stay away from him, okay? He's nuthin' but trouble. Watch out for yourself and stay away from him."

"Joey, how do you kno-"

Joey lowered his hands from her shoulders and turned to walk out the door. He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "That I'll keep to myself. Later, Tea. …And be careful." He shut the door behind him.

* * *

FINALLY! THE UPDATE! Goodness! That only took long enough! Sorry about the wait, again! And this probably wasn't the best chapter…. BUT FINALLY! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ONE I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE FOR MONTHS! FINALLY! PART TWO BEGINS! WHEEE! It'll be better, I'm sure! Of course…don't be surprised if after the first two chapters of part two, the story stinks. I haven't quite gotten that far with it _yet_. I need to go on a bike ride…. Good idea boosters. Anywho! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to see you next chapter! For the beginning of the probably ten-chapter Part Two! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Greatest of All Joys

NOTE: Part Two! YEAH! (SO SORRY for the late update! And I know it's rather short too…. Three words: I. HATE. SCHOOL! I had 4/5 of this written a good month ago, but couldn't get around to page five! Sorry!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_PART TWO: NEVER ALONE_

**Chapter 5: Greatest of All Joys**

_Three Years Later (Beginning of November)_

Tea snuggled up against Seto in bed at six-thirty in the morning. She was up, and she wasn't going back to sleep any time soon.

She felt Seto shift, and then a kiss on her temple.

"You up too?" Tea whispered.

"I think so," Seto replied, smiling, and giving her another kiss.

"Good morning to you too," she laughed softly. She sighed and snuggled closer.

"Why are you up this early?" Seto inquired.

"Just am. You?"

"I have to get ready in an hour to go."

"Oh, that's right," Tea's face fell, "You're leaving for that trip to Kyoto today."

"I'll be back."

"Not for a week, though," she replied. Sensing her grief, Seto wrapped an arm softly around her.

"The week will go by quickly. I'll call you every day."

"I'll be waiting," Tea answered. She sighed once more. "You know…you going on this trip reminds me of the first spree we ever went on together."

"Tokyo?"

"Yes. …I was thinking we should do something like that again, soon. Just a little weekend trip or something: nothing big. After all, we haven't been on a real trip alone…together since our honeymoon."

"Hard to believe that was over three years ago," Seto replied in something symbolizing awe.

"It is," Tea turned to face him, "But it's been a wonderful three years," she kissed his lips. He returned the passion.

As they broke apart, Seto said, "Tell you what…we'll go somewhere next weekend. Just the two of us. Mokuba and Noa can watch over themselves."

"Hopefully," Tea laughed, "You never know with those two."

"…True. I'll get Roland to keep a close eye on them at all times."

"You're so protective," Tea answered, lying back against her pillow.

"Is that a crime?" Seto propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her.

"Of course not," Tea replied, looking up at him, "I just sometimes wonder if you're _too_ protective. Think about it Seto…. If we had kids one day, what would they think if you put Roland on their backs every day?"

"Well, we don't have to think because that…hasn't happened yet," Seto answered rather uncomfortably. Even three years later, the "child" subject was still very touchy with him. Tea seemed to have no problem at all discussing it. But Tea wasn't Seto.

"And…it brings up something else as well," Tea answered, looking away. Seto looked down at her intensely.

"What?'

"…You spend so much time thinking about the safety of the ones you love…that you never seem to give protection for yourself."

"I can handle whatever comes-"

"Seto." Tea suddenly sat up in bed and looked him straight in the eye. He hadn't seen her this stern in a while. "You _always_ say that you can handle anything and everything. I hate to say it, but you _can't._ Not always! Sometimes you, like everyone else, need back-up! You can't always rely on yourself, Seto! That's just the way life is! And…the thought of something awful happening to you…" Seto could see tears starting to glisten in Tea's eyes. She suddenly forced herself into his chest and cried, "The thought of something awful happening to you…I can't stand it!"

Seto hugged her tightly, "Tea, please…calm down. …Look, I'll tell you what. I'll take a couple extra security guards with me this trip, alright? Though past experience has been just fine for me. There's so small a chance of anything happening to me that you would grow bored of listening to me recite numbers." At this, Tea smiled slightly, though her face was still hidden from him.

"But you still promise? Just a little more protection from now on?"

"…I promise." He pulled her away from him and looked her in the eye, "And after I get back, I assure you that we'll leave Domino for a nice, relaxing, extended-weekend. As long as you promise not to worry about me too much."

"And you promise to be more careful. …I just feel like something bad could happen at any moment. Still…that all sounds wonderful," Tea kissed him lightly.

Seto chuckled softly, "Very well then. And, ah…all this…_attention_ makes me consider going on trips more often with you."

Tea looked at him with a look that said, 'Just what are you thinking?'

Seto only kissed her once more.

* * *

A couple hours later, Seto stood by the front doors, ready to leave for his week in Kyoto. 

He gave Tea a quick kiss, "I'll be back soon."

"Not soon enough," she replied in a whisper, hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad to know I'll be missed."

"Of course you will," Tea replied. "Have a safe trip."

"I'll call you when I arrive there."

"I'll be waiting. And for every call afterward."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Seto," Tea hugged him tighter.

"We'll go somewhere next weekend, alright?" he whispered back to her, in her ear.

"Sounds good to me," Tea answered, smiling a bit before breaking away. "See you soon."

"Bye, darling," Seto answered. He turned to his brothers, who each gave him a hug.

"See you in a week, bro," Mokuba stated.

"Gonna miss ya," Noa added.

"I'll miss you two too," Seto rubbed their heads affectionately. He picked up his briefcase and turned to his whole family. "I'll see you all soon, then."

"Bye," they all answered, walking with him to the door. Seto walked down the stairs and the door of the limousine was opened for him. As he stepped inside, he gave one last look to his brothers and wife.

Tea waved to him, her eyes glazing over. She always hated to see him go. What if something went wrong? What if he never came back? Those were the worries that always filtered through her head _every_ time he left. She couldn't bear to imagine what she would feel if this was the last time she ever saw Seto…. If this was the last she would speak to him….

"Goodbye," she whispered, waving. He waved back and stepped into the limo; the door closing with him. All too soon, the stretched car was driving off to the airport, where his private jet was waiting.

Tea sighed. A long week was ahead of them.

* * *

Tea sat in the kitchen three days after Seto had left, watching television and eating a bag of chips. Lately, she always seemed to be hungry. Of course, then again, being around Joey for all those years had increased her fondness for eating immensely. At least to an extent…. The way he ate certain things was best left out of the picture…. 

She heard the door open and slam shut.

"We're home!" Mokuba called from the front hall. Tea put down her bag to go greet them.

"Hey, guys!" she smiled as she walked into the hall.

"Hey, Tea," Mokuba waved as he tore off his shoes.

"How was school?" she inquired, sitting on one of the couches in the room.

"Must you always ask?" Noa replied, teasingly.

"Same as always," Mokuba shrugged.

"I see. No new girlfriends you want to tell me about or anything?" Tea lay back and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have I had a girlfriend?" Noa inquired, laughing. Eighteen, and not one girl yet. It was kind of sad….

"Nope," Mokuba replied. He only had _one_ girl on his mind, and she was still in America….

"Speaking of girls," Noa replied, looking at Mokuba, "You _still_ haven't told me what Serenity said-"

"And I'm still _not_ telling you!" Mokuba laughed.

"Come on, Mokie! It's been _three years!_"

"I know."

"So?"

"So what?"

"TELL ME!"

"No way! At most you'll know…in the summer," Mokuba looked at his watch and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, come on! Why then!"

"Because she'll be coming home from America for good. You can ask _her_ then what she said."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's all this about?" Tea stood up and walked over to them.

Noa dove into an explanation immediately, "Well, when you and Seto were on your honeymoon, Mokuba was going out with Serenity constantly. So one night, I asked him where he had been –not like I didn't know- and he said he had been with Serenity and told her how he felt! So I asked him what _she_ had said in return! And…he never answered me! He's been avoiding the answer for three years!" Noa crossed his arms in anger.

"Interesting. That's a long time to wait for an answer," Tea crossed her own arms, "But why so curious, Noa? If he starts dating her anytime soon, won't that be enough of an indication?"

"Yes, but…they could do that in secret! And I don't want to resort to anymore spying now that I'm eighteen!"

"Any_more_ spying?" Tea quirked an eyebrow.

"Sure," Noa was rambling again, letting dozens of cats out of one bag, "I mean, Mokie and I saw you and Seto the day he said he loved you and-" he stopped, realizing what he had let slip, "Oops…. I-uh," he bit his lip, blushing and looked rather sheepish. Mokuba had slapped his forehead.

Tea's eyes widened, "So you two were _spying_ on us? Just how many times did you look in at your brother and me?" Her curiosity was peaked.

"Uhhh…" Noa gulped, "Lost count…."

"That much?" Tea laughed.

"That…that much," Mokuba nodded his head in defeat.

Tea looked around the room as if inspecting it, "I may have to have a certain talk with Seto when he gets home…. You two ought to learn to keep to your own business…."

Noa and Mokuba looked at each other. "Oh crap."

* * *

Tea woke up and looked at the clock. It was eight o' clock in the morning, and it was Monday…. 

_Seto's coming home today!_

She leapt out of bed in quite the chipper mood and ran to her dresser to get ready. Unfortunately, her stomach did not agree with her actions.

"Oh God," she put a hand to her mouth and held her stomach, "I shouldn't have done that so rashly. Ohh…I feel like I'm going to be sick-"

She stopped and suddenly ran for the bathroom.

Moments later, she came out, holding her head. "That can't be good," she huffed, "Tossing the lunch monkey like that. …Maybe I ought to call the doctor and get her over here. Strange thing is…I don't feel _that_ sick. Maybe it's just the stomach virus," she walked over to the phone and lay down on the bed to rest her mid-section. Of course, it could always have just been the case of the Monday-blues: everyone got them occasionally. _But what reason do I have to be sad? Seto is coming home today!_

The doctor's number was on speed-dial, so she pressed the number nine and waited as it rang twice. Then, the line picked up.

"Dr. Nouta speaking," a woman's voice sounded on the other end.

Tea sighed, "Hello, doctor, this is Tea Kaiba."

"Oh, dear, hello! Is something wrong?"

"Could you come over here for a moment? My stomach's acting up, but I don't really feel that sick. Maybe you could tell me what's going on?"

"Of course dear! Hold on, and I'll be there in a jiffy."

"Thanks," Tea smiled to herself, "Bye." She hung up. Dr. Nouta was a very nice lady. She was the Kaiba's personal doctor and had served them ever since Gozaburo was rather young. The woman was in her early sixties, but that didn't stop her from her beloved career. And the Kaibas trusted her with their lives. Literally.

Even though Tea was sure she could handle whatever she had on her own and figure out what it was, she still wanted to know. After all, Seto had told her when they had first been married that that was what Dr. Nouta was there for. Whenever they felt ill, they were to call. He wanted them taking no chances, and he wanted them well again as quickly as possible.

_Seto promised to take care of himself this week, so I'll do that too.

* * *

_

Dr. Nouta arrived five minutes later, not living too far away. She took Tea down to the basement floor of the mansion, where a small doctor's office was located, just for her.

"Just sit here while I get some of the required things."

"Alright," Tea sat on the table.

"Are you still feeling sick?"

"I'm not sure. Some of it has subsided, but I still feel a tad nauseous."

"Mhmm…" Dr. Nouta nodded. "I'll just take a few tests then. Perhaps it is just stomach flu: maybe more?"

Over the next ten minutes, the doctor performed a few tests, but they all came out negative.

"Well, it's not the flu, strep, pneumonia or anything else I've tried." The doctor thought for just a moment. "Maybe you just had a bit of bad food last night. Though I doubt the cook would use anything that was spoiled or hurt any of the members she served! She's a good woman, and a fabulous chef! Though I have heard that Mr. Kaiba seems to have preferred our cooking to anyone else's, judging from your work time here a few years ago," the doctor gave Tea a small smile.

Tea's cheeks turned a bit pink at the compliment. Seto had always told her this, but hearing someone else say it made it all the more embarrassing.

Dr. Nouta thought for another moment; the most rational idea in mind that it was just a slight upset of the stomach due to the early morning, or something of that nature. Her eyes suddenly widened ever so slightly and a small smile spread across her face. "But I have one last idea…."

"What?" Tea inquired, curiously," What's your idea?"

"Just let me take one last test, and then I'll tell you, depending on the result," Dr. Nouta was smiling on the inside the whole way through. This _had_ to be it.

"I'll be right back dear," the doctor smiled and walked into a side room. Tea busied herself by looking at charts and things on the walls. In the corner sat a large filing cabinet, full of medical records and such for all the Kaibas: past and present.

She swung her legs under the table, waiting patiently for what Dr. Nouta was coming to.

She suddenly reappeared: joy apparent on her face.

"Well? What's the diagnosis, doctor?" a small smile played on Tea's lips as she recited that oh-too-cliché line.

The doctor smiled, "I didn't let the idea further into mind, dear, thinking that it just couldn't be possible…. But of course it always _is_ possible; I just thought it wasn't _probable_."

"What, ma'am?" Tea asked, "Please," she laughed slightly, "What are you smiling at? If I'm sick, then-"

"No, no, not sick dear."

"Not sick? Then why did I…?" Tea stopped. Something about the situation was flaring familiarity of facts in her head. Sick…yet…_not_ sick.

A look of shock spread across Tea's face and she whipped around to face her trusted doctor, as realization struck, "Dr. Nouta! I'm not- I can't be-! It's not…Am I-?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kaiba," the elderly woman replied-

"You are pregnant."

* * *

This didn't turn out _exactly_ as I planned…. Okay, let's just say I wanted to REALLY write the LAST part. And I REALLY want to write the next chapter! Okay? Yeah…. The next chapter will be FUN. And longer! But this DID become longer when I wrote the rest of it! SIX pages! I was aiming just to get to FIVE! Whoo! I'm proud! But also ashamed at how long it took to update. DON'T KILL ME! I TRIED! Blame whoever came up with these topics: Algebra II; AP US History and HOMEWORK. Anywho, I just wanted to end it with that little mini-cliffie there, so that's why this is rather, kinda-sorta short. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!

TIS A MIRACLE! ...My updating I mean...


	6. Many a Surprise

NOTE: Sorry, blah, blah, blah…apologies, blah, blah, blah…nothing to make up for, blah, blah, blah…. Fact is, you guys have probably heard this from me so many times now that you know the drill. Sorry again, but please enjoy!

PS: Haha, it was VERY amusing to read all those reviews (thanks so much for them, by the way!). Haha, I was just sitting there smiling and laughing –and occasionally complimenting those with ideas I hadn't even thought up- just thinking of how NONE of you know what's coming.

But after this chapter…you will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 6:**

**Many a Surprise**

Even when Dr. Nouta had left and Tea was leaning against the back of the front doors, she still did not believe the woman.

Even after the tests that had been done, and the small report the doctor had given her about the one-month old fetus, she still did not believe her.

How was Tea supposed to believe her…when she herself didn't know how or when this happened!

Of course it sounded stupid to her. That statement would sound stupid to anyone. After all, when one spends a night…like that…how is he or she not supposed to remember it? Such an intimate experience usually stays rooted in the mind!

But not in Tea's. She didn't remember doing squat for the past month. Let alone something like that.

Did Seto remember? If Tea couldn't remember, then there wasn't much hope that he would have. Wouldn't he have said something about it?

Then again, what if he did remember? And he just took it for granted that she knew as well?

Tea put a hand to her forehead and slumped over to the couch in the front hall. She plopped down on it and lay down, staring at the ceiling so many feet high.

After that primary question –how did it…_when_ did it happen?- she had another one buzzing through her mind.

How was she to tell Seto? What was the best way to break it to him?

…How would he take it?

Should she call him and tell him right now? Should she tell him over the phone?

No, that was stupid. How unromantic! Now, if Seto had been coming home months from now, she might have done just that, but he was coming home _today!_

She sat up from the couch with a smile on her face. Of course! That was just it! When Seto called right before he left for home, she would tell him that she had a surprise for him. _That way, he might be even more eager to get home,_ she reasoned, _and who doesn't love surprises?_

But she bet this would be the biggest surprise and shock to him in all his life. Well, maybe not _all_, but it would rank right up there!

Tea couldn't help but to give a giggle of glee. Now she was starting to get excited about the whole deal!

But it still didn't cover up the bit of fear still inside of her. The questions and the unknown. What would it be like to have this baby inside of her? Books and other women can only go so far into explaining it. It was really something one had to experience for herself.

Rather unconsciously, she wrapped her arms lightly around her middle, as if you protect the coming baby.

_Yes…I'll tell him when he gets home.

* * *

_

Seto stood in the small airport in Kyoto, near the terminals. He would be flying on his private jet home, but he still had a tight schedule to keep, if he wanted to spend anytime at home tonight. But first, he had some business to take care of.

Seto took out his cell phone and picked the top number in his phonebook.

Home.

He put the phone to his ear, and only after one ring, Anzu made no hesitation in picking up the other end.

"Hello? Seto?"

"Hi there," he replied, his voice softening from the harsher way it had been the rest of the day, "How are you?"

He heard Tea give a tiny laugh on the other end, "Fine. …Feeling different…but fine."

This got Seto's attention. "Different? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all! I'm perfectly fine! Trust me. So, how are you?"

"I'll be better once I'm back home and you're in my arms again."

"Aw, you're sweet," she laughed once more.

Seto continued to ask questions, "How are Mokuba and Noa doing?"

"They're the same as usual. Still doing school work constantly, but they find time for a little bit of fun, which is good for kids they're age."

"Yet they aren't kids anymore."

"No, but it still feels right to call them that."

"True. …So are you _sure_ you're feeling alright?" There was no missing the concern in his voice.

Tea sighed on the other end, "Seto, I'm _fine_. I promise you! You'll see when you get home! In fact…I have a surprise for you."

Seto's eyebrows furrowed, "What kind of surprise?" That hadn't been something he expected. Hence the definition of a "surprise."

Tea sounded a bit exasperated when she replied, "Well I can't tell you! Then it won't be a surprise! You could say it's an incentive to make you eager to come home."

"I don't know if there's any way to make me more eager than I am now. These meetings were drier than sand: and that's saying something."

"It is. But still…I want to see your reaction when you get the surprise. But don't let me keep you waiting! I'm sure you've got that "schedule" to keep, and you probably do want to get some rest now, before you come home. So I'll let you go, and I'll see you in a couple hours! Bye, Seto. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, "See you soon. Bye."

"Bye," Tea couldn't resist giving that last farewell before she hung up. Seto did so as well, and took off for the terminal where his plane awaited.

* * *

"He's off," an ebony haired man spoke into his cell phone. "I repeat, Seto Kaiba is coming your way."

"Gotcha," an accented voice said on the other end. "Everything's set here. All we need is for the mouse to fall for the trap."

* * *

A couple hours later, Tea paced the front hall, waiting anxiously for Seto's return. She hoped he would arrive back safely, but it was more the mere thought of telling him the "surprise" which made her anxious.

Noa and Mokuba had both looked at her strangely after dinner when she had taken to waiting out in the hall, before they had gone back up to their rooms to finish some homework.

Tea had stayed there for a good half an hour now, trying to think up the best way to tell him. Her stomach was getting the butterflies, and it was a feeling she just couldn't get rid of. And the feeling was not caused by the baby.

_Seto should be home soon_, Tea looked at the clock on the small table next to her. Providing when he left, he should have been home around now. But it was understandable if there was bad weather, or a lot of traffic. She could wait a little longer. Maybe she would actually get her nerves in place.

She decided to grab a book to try to calm herself for the next half hour. That didn't work out as well as she had planned. She concentrated more on her nervousness than the book, making it impossible to read. But once she had relaxed enough and had read for a while, she began to contemplate the time. How much time had passed? She felt like she had been here for hours. Yet Seto still wasn't here….

As she looked at the clock, reality told her it had only been one hour since Seto should have returned.

_It's probably just traffic or something…. But wouldn't Seto have called once he got in town?_

Worry began to grip her heart once more, and she put her forehead in her hands as she sat on the velvety couch.

"Tea?"

Tea's head shot up, hearing the familiar, deep voice.

Mokuba Kaiba was so much like his brother, it wasn't even funny.

"Yes?" Tea's words came out more tensed than she had wanted. Perhaps it was the irritation that it had been Mokuba standing there, and not Seto, that had caused that edge.

Mokuba noticed her tone and came over instinctively to his sister-in-law, "Is something wrong?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Tea inquired, leaning back against the couch, "Seto's not home yet! He should have been back a good hour ago!"

"I bet the plane was delayed or something of that nature. Don't worry: I'm sure he's alright! Seto can take care of himself. And he's come out of worse scrapes than this before. Or don't you remember?"

"Oh, I remember," Tea nodded. What she failed to say aloud though, was that she also remembered how Seto had _not_ been able to hold his own at times. Pegasus…Noa…Dartz…. All of them had captured him in some way or another.

And it took Yugi to get him out of it.

But those days were over. Yugi was no longer around all the time to help everyone out of their messes. Everyone was grown up now and they had their own lives to run.

Tea could only hope that Seto had grown in strength too.

But as Mokuba led her to the kitchen to get her a snack to tide her over for the time, Tea's doubt seriously began to grow.

And it did for hours afterward.

Her worry had increased ten-fold by the time midnight arrived, and she was still on the couch downstairs, very near tears. It took Noa, waking up from one of his usual nightmare plagues, hearing her downstairs, to lead her up to her bed to finally get some rest and see what the next day brought.

* * *

_(Hours Earlier)_

Seto nodded to the security guard that stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him to board. He wore all black, and sunglasses as well, with a microphone placed in his ear. The Kaiba corp. logo was displayed proudly on his chest. Seto had had to walk outside to get to his plane and board from there. The guard nodded, and waited until Seto was safely on the plane, before he would go join him.

The guard smirked when Seto boarded the plane and followed him up the stairs.

Seto was always on guard. Ever since Alister had stowed away on his flight so many years ago, he had made sure to check all personnel on board, making sure they had tags, IDs, and whatever else was necessary. First, he checked the cockpit. Both the pilot and co-pilot showed him their badges and nodded their heads to him.

Yes, these were the same men who had flown him in last time. Good.

Now for the flight attendant. She was the same as well, and had her badge with her. She had been a good enough attendant: she was silent as a grave. She barely spoke, and seemed almost afraid to look Seto in the eye. She had slightly frazzled blond hair, and her ears were pierced twice in each organ. She had sunglasses perched atop her head as if she kept them there in rain, sun or snow.

She must have been a new recruit, because he remembered other attendants from his past flights. But what did it matter? Hiring crews for the plane was not his job. He just signed the résumés and the checks.

Feeling secure, after having done his three rounds about the plane, Seto took a seat in one of the chairs at the conference table on board the plane, and placed his laptop on it, while he relaxed in the seat.

After a moment's sigh, he stood up and went over to the nicer, fluffier chairs by the windows, taking a seat in one of them. The pilot's voice come over the intercom, telling all passengers, this time just Seto, to buckle in and prepare for take-off.

Seto lay back in his chair as he felt the plane's engines start up, and eventually, the gentle maneuvering of it onto the runway. He closed his eyes as he felt the plane take off into the air.

And it just had to be that way. Could he never get a moment's rest? Not long after taking off, the plane hit some turbulence, high in the atmosphere. Seto didn't need the pilot's voice to tell him that. The shaking told him all he needed to know.

"You look tired, Mr. Kaiba," the attendant was back. He opened his eyes. …That was strange. He hadn't noticed it before, but with his eyes closed, he could swear she was…straining her voice?

"Here, take this. This might help you to sleep a little," she put a drink in the holder next to him. Then she walked away.

Seto scrunched his eyebrows together, but looked at the drink longingly. He was beat: that was for sure. And he really wanted to get rejuvenated before he saw his family again.

Seto took a few sips from the cup and put it aside. Within mere minutes, he was fast asleep.

* * *

The flight attendant stepped into the cockpit and stood behind the pilot's seat.

"I gave him the drink you said I should, uncle."

"Good girl! You've made your uncle proud indeed! But remember not to tell your father about where I took you this last week, understand? Just tell them some of the…fun things we did, and leave out anything about airplanes and such."

"I understand your instructions, uncle, but not why you wish me to do so," she replied.

"Gabriel," the man in the front seat turn his head a little, to see her out of the corner of his eye. He had sky blue eyes and brunette hair, "I don't know how much…your father would approve of taking you here. But I was in charge of doing this, so I had to recruit help, and you are my favorite niece-"

"I'm your only niece," Gabriel laughed a little, "In fact…I'm the only non-real…or even "real" niece you have!"

The pilot gave her a smile, and she laughed a little more. That uncle of hers! He always knew how to turn her solemnity into happiness.

"Exactly though! You're my favorite niece, and I knew you would be willing to help me!"

"But then," she stopped laughing, "did you tell daddy a lie? You said you were taking me "off their hands" for the weekend-"

"So your parents could have a little alone time! I wasn't lying! You're with me, aren't you? And I've taken you to places, no? They went out for a…second honeymoon-ish type of thing, while I took you to Kyoto!"

"True," Gabriel nodded, "Okay, I understand now…for the most part at least. Probably everything that I should and nothing that I shouldn't."

"See? You're a smart girl, Gaby," the man smiled at her, "I've told you that, haven't I?"

"Yes…yes you have," she replied, smiling again.

* * *

And when Tea woke up the next day to find the other side of her bed bare; she lost all hold and broke down into tears.

* * *

Yeah…it's a little short for my liking, but alas, that is all the chapter called for. But this thus ends the last of my well thought out ideas (hence getting it written in two day's time) for another…nine or so chapters. I have a vague idea of what I want next, but it will take some nurturing. As for everything after that, it's fair game. I'll have to…think on that. Feel free to dispose ideas in your reviews! And please review! I hope you liked it! …Was IT a surprise? ;) 


	7. Make Him Pay

NOTE: I'm back…after two and a half months? I was writing this about a month ago…and I thought I was going to update, but I guess I didn't. _Hits head._ Still! This is fast compared to sometimes! Well, what are you reading this for? Get to the story! Even though this chapter isn't the greatest….

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 7:**

**Make Him Pay**

_(Still November)_

_Where am I? Wha-…What happened?_

Seto groggily opened his eyes and strained to see something in front of him that wasn't spinning. _I feel like I just overdosed on booze…. Did I?_

Seto put a hand on the wall behind him (he was on the floor) and closed his eyes tightly, trying to make them focus. When he opened them again, everything was bright for a moment, and fuzzy, but everything eventually became clear to him.

_Where am I? This isn't home…or even the jet! _Seto stood slowly, still waking up, and used the wall for support. He looked around the room. It was windowless, save for a small skylight in the center of the roof, and there was a single, metal door on his right in the center of the wall. On the wall he was standing against, there was a simple shutter door. In the opposite corner, there was a small, dingy bed, and in the center of the room stood a small table with a couple chairs at it.

Otherwise, that was it. The room gave off nothing of embellishment. The walls were a plain, bleached white, and the floor was hard tile-imitation.

"Somebody cares about me," Seto scowled at the floor. He went over to sit on the bed, which, when he did so, he compared to a rock. The covers were paper thin as well, and the pillows were old and lumpy.

"Somebody _really_ cares about me." There was a fiddling with the lock outside the door, and a small head peeped inside. A little girl jumped when she saw Seto awake and quickly closed the door and relocked it.

_Was it my imagination…or was that the girl from the plane? No…it couldn't be._

He sat there for a moment, still trying to figure out how he had come to be in this dump heap.

"_Well hello, Mr. Kaiba. It seems you've finally awoken. Did you have a nice rest?"_

Seto's head shot up and he stood to be on his guard, despite the fact that he was still a little dizzy. He looked all around the room, but spotted no one.

"_Up here._"

Seto looked to the ceiling and saw something his confused eyes had not noticed before. There was a speaker installed, and a red light blinked next to it.

"_Gabriel has informed me that you are finally awake. Therefore, I will make this short and sweet, so you have an inkling of what awaits you."_

"What makes you think I want to listen to your drabble?" Seto sneered. The voice was enough to make him wince. There had to be synthesizers altering the voice of the person: no one could accomplish such an irritating, yet threatening voice all at once. Seto had listened to irritating men, and he himself was a threatening one. No one could ever mix the qualities.

_So, he doesn't want me to know who he is, is that it? Only a coward does not show his face to his opponent._

_"No doubt you think the workings extreme, but I assure you, everything is needed for this little…operation. You are the star of the show, Seto! Isn't that what you've always liked being? Without you, there would be no cause for this little get-together. As you might have already figured out, you will not be going anywhere for a bit of time. Depending on…circumstances, how long you stay here –as a "guest"- will be up to the outside forces. I can keep you up to date…at most times._

_"But for now, you are to remain within the room. The door is locked, and only Gabriel –yes, you're new ex-flight attendant- will be allowed in to deliver food and the sort. But now, duty calls. So just relax, Kaiba. You have some time off from work: think of this as…a vacation of sorts. Perhaps retirement. Chances are…you won't be going to work again."_

"What? No ransom? No plot to have me trapped in an alternate reality, or killed while I'm awake to notice it? I have to say," Seto smirked, falling back into his old self, "Your Kidnap-a-Kaiba plot really needs some fine-tuning if you want to achieve some credit, or worth. I've been in far more sinister situations."

There was a low laugh from over the intercom, and Seto frowned instantly. What did this freak see that was so funny?

"_You'll do well to remember your own words, Kaiba. The story has only begun. The plot won't end until the lesson is learned. …And I've achieved what I want. Trust me, Seto, this is only the beginning. But for now, I shall bid you farewell, and keep you guessing for another day or so. Ta ta."_

With a last, short "ha" of laughter from the intercom, the voice disappeared, and Seto sank back down onto The Rock.

He had no time to fool with this moron. He had to get back home: Tea was waiting for him. And if the bright light from the skylight was any indication, he was already half a day late coming home.

Tea was probably worried sick.

And this just made Seto feel all the worse.

* * *

After Tea had used up her tears in the morning –it was dreadfully painful to see that Seto still had not come home and she had had no word from him- and had her daily douse of morning sickness, she readied herself for the day.

Today, she would definitely begin calling on searches. As she walked down the stairs, Tea met Mokuba and Noa on their way down as well.

"He…didn't come back, did he?" Mokuba inquired. Tea solemnly shook her head.

Noa took out his cell phone and began dialing numbers. He waited for a few moments and then shook his head. "There's no answer on his cell or beeper. And he's not at Kaiba Corp."

"Call Kyoto International. Perhaps his plane did not take off," Tea tried thinking up more excuses for his delay.

"Seto would have called-" Mokuba started.

"_Just call them!"_ Tea shouted a little more loudly than she needed to. Mokuba and Noa jumped slightly and then looked at each other hesitantly.

"R-Right," Mokuba nodded, "We'll call them. We'll take care of it, Tea."

* * *

They found out that his plane had indeed left, and was reported to have come in at Domino Airport. But the limo that had been sent there to pick him up waited for hours, and he had never come. By then, the chauffeur had just left.

Twice more they called Seto's cell phone and beeper, but neither was answered. But then, Tea was a wreck, and Noa and Mokuba were in terrible tempers and hysterics.

"Roland, call out a search party!" Mokuba grabbed the nearest guard and ordered him about.

"You too, Isen!" Noa directed to another servant, "A separate search!" But the time noon rolled around, there were six or seven search parties out looking for Seto Kaiba.

Tea sat on the couch with her head in her hands. It was a disaster. She had told him to come back safely…and he hadn't! She always hated it when he left alone on these trips! If she had at least been with him, they would be lost _together_. But now Seto was gone and _no one_ knew where he was. Did he know how much stress he was giving her?

He might have known. Or, he might already have bigger things to deal with.

Or worse…he could already be dead….

Tea tried not to think of the latter.

* * *

Seto set to work, trying to think up a way of escape. He was a Kaiba, and gosh darn it, if he sat on his rump and just twiddled his thumbs, he'd rather have killed himself!

First, Seto examined the room carefully, taking in every detail. There were two ways of direct escape: the door, and the skylight. The door was bolted and locked shut, except when Gabriel entered, ever so fleetingly. The window was another story. Perhaps he could try to open it, or break his way through. But what type of glass was it? Was it shatter-proof, or not?

Plan number one was to wait behind the door and stay on guard until Gabriel came with food or some such nonsense. Then, he could try to keep the door ajar, ram her out of the way, and run. As from then on, he was clueless.

Plan number two: grab a chair, place it on top of the table and try to break through the skylight. He might succeed: he might not. Then, there was the problem of how high up he was, and what type of building he was in. If he was too high and there was no type of foot holding from the roof to the bottom floor, there went that plan. Then he would be doomed to endure the winter months with a cold draft.

…Who even said he'd be here for all the winter months? His captor sounded like he wanted to toy with him for a little while; _then_ figure out how to eradicate him.

There were too many "ifs" in these plans.

* * *

In the early afternoon, Mokuba and Noa told Tea to go take a walk to calm herself. They would take care of everything. She just needed to clear her head. Tea reluctantly agreed; but she refused the idea of an escort. Despite the danger the Kaiba family was in right now, she wanted some peace and quiet. If she had a bodyguard, she would never feel the privacy she wanted.

So Tea put on some sneakers and grabbed a light jacket, and walked away from the large mansion.

_Hmm, this would actually be a good idea for everyday, with the baby and all. Well, good for the spring months. I could probably just walk around the interior of the house for the winter months and that would be enough. Sounds good…._

She walked along softly curving walkways, down to the nearby parks. Nobody was out: there was a bit too much of a chill in the air for there to be anyone enjoying time outside. But Tea did not mind the cold. In fact, it just made her remember more the man she loved most.

At one point, she took a seat on a bench and just stared at the stagnant pond that lay before her. The trees were turning red and yellow: their autumnal colors.

Tea felt a tear run down her cheek, "Seto…" she whispered, "Where are you?"

She suddenly felt a soft finger run up her cheek and catch the tear, wiping it away.

"Tea, don't cry…."

Tea's head shot up, but she looked away quickly, for the figure next to her stood directly in the sun's path. _Seto?_

Tea looked back around slowly, squinting, but the man helped her vision by sitting down next to her.

"Hello, Tea. Long time no see."

Tea blinked, "A-Alister? What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood," he answered. "I saw you and came over to see how you were. …Why are you upset?"

Tea bit her lip and looked away, half-whispering, "Seto's…Seto is…_gone_."

Alister's eyes widened considerably, "Gone? What do you mean? …Did he just…leave you? Or-"

Tea shook her head emphatically, "No, no, that's can't be it!" she began to cry again, this time, more forcefully, "He just left on a trip a week ago, and all signs pointed to his return, but he never…he never came back!" she let out another sob and turned to cry into Alister's shoulder. Alister took hold of her comfortingly, as if it was second nature.

He looked at her, concerned, and rubbed her back, trying to sooth her, "Oh, Tea, please don't worry. I'm sure there was a misunderstanding somewhere. I'm sure Kaiba is…fine. Wherever he is, he ought to be fine. I mean, he's _Kaiba_ after all-"

"But what if he _isn't_ fine?" Tea was in hysterics now. The "what if" possibilities were all her mind could think about. "What if he really is gone? What if he was kidnapped, or killed or what! I don't know what to do anymore," she latched onto Alister's jacket, and tried to calm herself down, although it did not work to well. "What will I tell everyone, what with the baby and all-?"

"Baby?" he looked at her, shocked.

Tea sat up and gave him a sheepish smile. "Yeah…I just found out myself. Turns out I'm pregnant. Go figure, huh?" she gave a small laugh.

"Yes…" Alister nodded slowly, "Go figure." He then gave her a soft smile and patted her hand, "Well, congratulations."

"Thanks."

* * *

Tea and Alister parted ways a little while later: she to the Kaiba Mansion, and he back to him little home.

Alister was infuriated with himself. "She's having a baby? …No, no, that's the what bothers me…. It's the fact that it's _his_ child!" Alister stopped on the sidewalk and leaned up against a tree, trying futilely to relax himself, "Gosh darn it, that's something _else_ he's taken from me! Why can't he just…get out of my life? Why must he keep butting in!" Alister rammed a fist into the tree; then sunk down to kneel at its roots. "Why…? Why me…?"

He stayed there for a moment, kneeling. Soon, a slight drizzle began to fall. He barely noticed. The wind began to pick up all at once as storm clouds gathered in.

The necklace he wore with the Orichalcos gem embedded in it glowed slightly.

Alister looked up with a greenish glint in his eye.

"Somehow…someway…he _will_ pay. I will make sure…that the greatest of life's joys eludes him. Then, he shall see what kind of suffering he has caused me. Then…he shall see…."

* * *

I know, I know! It's shorter than usual, but give me some credit! This was going to be even shorter than 4 1/3 pages! (I know, it's killing me too!) But…I'm out of ideas for the next several chapters. Normally in these fics, I go month by month…but I don't think I'll have enough ideas for eight more months! If you have ANY ideas of your own, PLEASE TELL ME! Review, email, whatever! PLEASE TELL ME! Dismiss no idea! Trust me, I've dismissed ideas before, and then they come back to haunt me…. THEN, they turn out to be the greatest idea I've ever had! And if you do give me an idea to use, I will MAKE SURE to put down that the chapter was based off your ideas. PLEASE HELP ME! I'm in a bit of a rut right now…. …And PLEASE REVIEW:-D Thanks again for reading this…rather terrible chapter. (I only liked the ending myself….) 


	8. Mood Swings

NOTE: Okay, now I know what I want to write! Be happy! I HAVE IDEAS! Now then, let me address some of them here:

I WAS going to do every single month of the pregnancy as a separate chapter (remember DWTD and how I had every single month there?). Well, I decided that I couldn't think up nearly enough ideas. So, as of right now, except where I need certain months in succession (like this chapter), I will put them there: but they'll only be in little segments. Otherwise, chapters should be divided into every…other month I should say. This will make the story shorter, the wait shorter, and won't test my patience. Hey, this way: you get a happier author who actually wants to write! Be happy:-D Now…read on! I have deprived you! Sorry 'bout that….

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 8:**

**Mood Swings**

_December_

"Hey Joan. Yes, rumors have spread over the past month about the inactivity of Seto Kaiba. Kaiba Corporation is keeping everything hush-hush, but nevertheless, information has leaked out recently. News has spread that Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., has gone missing. For how long, no one is quite sure, but here to speak to us now is Mrs. Tea Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's wife."

Immediately, all television cameras were on Tea as she stood in front of the Kaiba Mansion gates, surrounded by a flock of newscasters. How news had leaked out, she was unsure (she had _demanded_ that everything be kept quiet), but the people wanted an answer, and she would be here to give one.

Over the years of being married to Seto Kaiba, she had gotten used to having news reporters on all flanks. However, she still felt very conscientious around them.

Many microphones were thrust under her chin and she waited to hear a specific question from the audience.

"Mrs. Kaiba! Is it true that your husband is missing?"

Tea took a deep breath. Once she said it…it would be true. There could be no denying the fact anymore.

"…Yes, it is true. Mr. Kaiba has not…returned from a business trip he took a month ago. It is…presumed that he has gone missing."

"What are the reasons you think he might have gone? Was he kidnapped? Or is this just some spree of his? Mrs. Kaiba, are your relations well with your husband?"

Tea chose to ignore this question and look for other ones. But everyone seemed to want to hear the answer to this.

She was beginning to get angry. How dare they assume he had gone of on some _spree!_ Seto would never do that to her! Especially not with...the baby…whom he knew nothing about….

She noticed her vision going blurry as tears began to cloud her eyes. But she would not cry on national television. International in some cases….

Tea took a deep breath, "It has been presumed that he has been kidnapped, but it is only suspicion. Seto makes sure to do through checks about all his security. Even with that being the most possible reason, we still doubt it."

"Then what about him just up and leaving? What do you say about that, Mrs. Kaiba?"

Tea almost lost it in this heated crowd, "Never. Seto would never do such a thing. He is an honest man."

"How can you be sure?"

"Don't many spouses do this to one another?"

"How do you know that Mr. Kaiba is no different?"

"_STOP IT!_" Tea suddenly lost it. Tears streamed from her eyes, and she turned away, trying to get away from the crowd. She fiddled with the lock on the gate, trying to open it. But her hands were shaking so badly, her tears were still running, and she was getting a headache from the constant stream of questions this idiot crowd of reporters felt that they could use to intrude in on her private life.

Two hands put themselves over hers and opened the gate. Tea looked up and blinked back her tears, gasping slightly as she saw Alister looking back down at her.

"Come on, Tea, you don't have to answer to these jerks," he whispered to her, pushing her inside the gate, and quickly shutting it before any of the infestation could intrude.

But they were still going at it. Arms ran through the gates, trying to get their microphones as close as possible to the two, "Mrs. Kaiba! Who is this? What is your relation to him?" Alister turned his head around and glared at the reporters, but took Tea around the shoulders and led her back to the house. He didn't like how this might make Tea look, but they ought to get used to it. With Seto gone, it was only a matter of time until _this_ was the couple they were talking about instead of Tea and Seto.

* * *

Seto lay back against the wall in his "cell." At least he wasn't treated as much as a prisoner as say…he and Mokuba had been in Pegasus' captivity.

But this was still no where near a suite. He had lolled away the past month, growing to despise every inch of this room more and more, and he _hated_ the man who checked up on him all the time from the intercom.

He was rather ambivalent towards Gabriel. All she did was come and go, and she always looked scared or sad when she entered. Seto bet half his money that she was being forced into this.

And granted, half his money was still billions of dollars.

The door suddenly opened a tad, and that same little girl's face poked in. She carefully watched Seto on the opposite side of the room and slid in his dinner –some bread, actually graced with butter, milk, and three carrots. It wasn't a lot, of course, but it kept him going and it wasn't as bad as just bread and water. But he was still starting to wish for a different meal. Maybe some roast beef…a chicken…a pizza.

Then, to his surprise, Gabriel slipped in a small handheld television. She immediately retreated. Seto furrowed his brows. What was the meaning of this? Entertainment? Surely not. His captor would never be so kind. What was he planning?

"I suggest you take up the television and turn it to channel twelve, Kaiba," _that_ voice spoke through the walls once more. "There should be a…story on there that you might wish to see." After that, he was gone.

Seto had no desire to comply with what the man had said, but curiosity still tugged at him. _But curiosity killed the cat too, remember?_ But what possible harm was there in a television?

Oh, what the heck. He would take the chance. Besides, it was something new to do after a month of just _sitting_. He had resorted to going into the bathroom and fogging up the mirrors just to write or doodle, or play mind games with himself. Life was very boring here.

Seto snatched up the mini television, sat back against the wall, and turned it to the directed channel.

He was suddenly glad he had disobeyed his instincts.

"Tea…!" he whispered, staring at the screen.

_"…Yes, it is true. Mr. Kaiba has not…returned from a business trip he took a month ago. It is…presumed that he has gone missing."_

Seto pounded the floor beside him. Condemn the man holding him here! He was making Tea worry to no end, for no real reason! Seto would make sure he had his just desserts. He could see the way Tea was worried. She was shivering slightly, not just because of the crowd, but because of her emotions. Seto knew she had always been frightfully sensitive.

_She must just be accepting this herself now…. Gosh darn it! I've been here a stinkin' month! I've got to start escaping somehow!_

"_What are the reasons you think he might have gone? Was he kidnapped? Or is this just some spree of his? Mrs. Kaiba, are your relations well with your husband?"_

"_Then what about him just up and leaving? What do you say about that, Mrs. Kaiba?"_

_"Never. Seto would never do such a thing. He is an honest man."_

_"How can you be sure?"_

_"Don't many spouses do this to one another?"_

_"How do you know that Mr. Kaiba is no different?"_

_"**STOP IT!"**_ Seto gave a miniscule start when her voice suddenly blared through the tiny speakers.

"Tea…" he whispered fondly. Those stupid reporters were giving her such a hard time – how dare they! Couldn't they see she was stressed enough already?

_Just hold your ground Tea…. As long as you do that, they'll keep some respect for your personal space. Keep your ground._

Suddenly, a familiar face butted into the picture and whisked Tea off. Seto gaped at the screen, even as it turned back to the news reporter at the studio, who was commenting on the occurrence.

"Alister," Seto growled, shutting off the TV, "what the _heck_ are you doing there?" _Get **away** from my wife!

* * *

_

Tea leafed through the mail a few days later. "Bill…bill…junk…bill…crap…junk…invitation…bill…" she sorted the mail out in piles upon the table. Most of it was addressed to Seto, but in his absence, she would look at it, or give it to one of the brothers.

She took up the invitation addressed to "Misters and Misses Seto Kaiba." Her eyes clouded over with momentary tears. Not having Seto here was terrible. Even if he had been gone for over a month, she still was not used to his absence, and she sincerely hoped that he was still out there, somewhere, and that he was safe.

She opened the fancy envelope and unfolded it, glancing over the invite. Of course, Maximillion Pegasus was holding the large, annual corporate business' banquet – it was his turn this year.

Every year, the five large business owners –Seto Kaiba, Maximillion Pegasus, Duke Devlin, Zigfried von Schroeder and Dartz Atlaetian took turns hosting the banquet. It was a time to invite the great business people in Southern Japan and in other spots around the world where their businesses thrived and with whom they worked. This year, it was Pegasus' turn. He was to host it at his castle on Duelist Kingdom.

Tea shook her head, smiling fondly. It was where all their adventures together had begun.

Then she read what she had feared seeing:

_Please bring your escort and yourself Domino Bay to be flown over to Duelist Kingdom._

Escorts.

Tea gritted her teeth and set down the invitation before she crumpled it. _Escort_. She _would_ have an escort…if…if…well, if Seto hadn't disappeared! Whoever had made him do so was in enough trouble with her as it was.

But not this….

A sudden wave of exhaustion fell over Tea and she slumped into the nearest seat, fanning herself with the mail.

Well, she would just have to deal with it. She would have one or both of the brothers escort her, she supposed. They were invited as well: why not have them all be together?

But what if they wanted to bring along someone else? Would she be taking that chance away from them? She just couldn't do that!

_I sound retarded…of course they'd be happy to accompany me! Right? Well…I bet Mokuba will want to take Serenity along, but Noa would be more than willing…._

_Oh my Lord, I HATE these hormonal changes. Pregnancy is both a curse and a blessing…. Ugh…._

_Speaking of which…I'm rather hungry._

As Tea sat eating a package of cookies and milk while watching some television in the kitchen, Mokuba strode in, looking for exactly the same thing to eat. Tea pushed the package towards him and he took out a cookie.

"Thanks. So, what wonderful mail do we have today? Anything for me?"

"Invite for all of us," Tea pushed said mail towards her brother-in-law. Mokuba read it over, both grimacing and smiling at the same time. Once he read the bottom, he frowned.

"Uh, Tea-"

"I know, I know. I guess…I'll just ask Noa or something."

"What? Not me?"

"I figured you'd want to take Serenity along or something."

"…You are a genius! Forget Seto, you're a mastermind-!" he stopped, covering his mouth. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

And, unbeknownst to him, Tea, with her mood swings, was going to take it in _that_ way.

"…W-What did you say?"

"No, I just meant…don't forget him but…you know…you-"

"F-Forget Seto?"

"No! Never! No, I'm just saying-!"

"How can I forget my husband!" Tea cried out, dropping her head into her hands, "I just _can't_! He may have been gone for so long…but I won't ever forget him! Not ever! Not even if…if…those reporters were right and he _has_ run off on me!" she cried hysterically, jumping up and running off upstairs to her _and Seto's_ room.

Mokuba stared after her, both torn and confused. Usually Tea wouldn't take things like that. Why was she so upset now?

_Well…it IS a difficult time for her. I suppose that's what's put her on edge. I really should go try to apologize…even if I didn't mean any harm. But it wouldn't hurt just to make sure she's alright._

Mokuba stood up, grabbed a cookie for good luck, turned over the television, and made his way upstairs.

On the staircase, he passed his other brother, who was still watching a door upstairs.

"Did Tea fly past here?"

"Yep," Noa nodded.

"In hysterics."

"Sure thing."

"Great."

"Is it really?" Mokuba frowned at his brother, who in return cracked a small smile. "I'm just kidding. But why is she so upset?"

"I worded my words wrong, I guess. I said "Forget Seto" in a different meaning though!" he added after seeing the look on Noa's face. "As in, "Forget Seto, you're the genius around here!" That's all I meant, and she took it…_literally_ and went into a fit. I honestly don't know what's wrong with her."

"Have you apologized?"

"I was going to right now."

"Good," Noa nodded. He continued down the grand staircase.

"By the way, the Annual Boredom-Banquet invitation has come. It's at Pegasus' this year," Mokuba made a disgusted face. "Tea was wondering if you'd escort her since you know…Seto's…up and vanished-"

"You say that so casually," Noa narrowed his eyes at Mokuba, "As if you don't _care_."

Mokuba glared at Noa and marched down to him, poking him roughly in the chest, "Do _not _assume that I don't care for Seto! He means _everything_ to me! Just because you weren't here for _years_ to see how our life turned out because of _your_ father, doesn't give you the right to tell me how my feelings work!"

Noa's eyes widened as the unspoken pasts were brought up. Mokuba, shock coming over her, pulled back. "I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to say that…."

"No," Noa hung his head, staring at the steps, "You had every right to. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"I shouldn't have sounded so casual. It's just…Seto gets napped _all the time_, and he always comes back safe and sound. Sure, there's danger in it, but I'm confident that he'll make it back in one piece! Even if we have to go round up the old gang and save the world from another soul-stealer!" Mokuba smiled, putting his hand on Noa's shoulder.

Noa laughed, "You just always seem to make the dark moments brighter, don't you?"

"And that's why it's _me_ going up to Tea to talk to her. Not you, Sir Doom-and-Gloom," Mokuba winked, running up the stairs.

Noa called out, annoyed, "Hey! Since when am I Sir Doom-and-Gloom! Seto was always that!"

"Well _someone_ has to take his place right now!" Mokuba ran across the catwalk and up to Tea's door.

Noa shook his head and walked off. _This family….

* * *

_

Tea lounged on her bed a few hours later, staring at the invitation. "I'm not sure I entirely feel like going…but it's still a month away…I have time to get into the mood. …And it's probably best to go while I can still fit into my dresses. It's been what…about two months already? By then, three months is starting to almost push it. I think women start to show around four months, but I could be mistaken. …Hmm…I wonder what type of books I should get on this stuff. I mean, Seto and I…never really talked any of this over. In fact…I _still_ don't remember _that_ night…. I would have thought we would have talked this all over before…indulging ourselves. Oh well. What's done is done, and I'll welcome whatever comes with open arms. But…I do hope Seto's home by the end of the nine months. I don't know what I'd do without him here with the newborn."

_I'd rather not think about it._

_He WILL be here. I'm sure of it. Seto wouldn't leave me for that long, would he? No._

"Still…I need some education on these matters and…hmm, the world's going to have to know one day. The Kaiba family is quite popular. If I go out, I'll be tailed, and someone's going to notice the difference in my appearance sooner or later. I wonder if I should get the news out of the way before anyone starts scandal stories. But I really don't know…. Ah! I'll ask Dr. Nouta on her next visit in a couple weeks! I can wait that long."

* * *

A couple days later, Tea took one of her now-daily walks to the park. She sat there, dusk settling down across the sky over the city, and the streets and sidewalks busy, but quieting down. Everyone was home for dinner, so the park was rather empty.

Tea relaxed against the back of the bench. The park was one of her favorite places.

"Fancy meeting you here once again."

Tea sat up, then smiled softly. "Hello again, Alister." Alister took a seat next to Tea -but not too close- and looked her over.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm just fine. You?"

"I'm quite well, thank you. …The baby?"

Tea smiled in spite of herself, "It's fine." For some reason, talking about the baby around Alister was…slightly uncomfortable. She didn't know why. Alister was a friend. Talking about such things as children with friends was completely natural!

But here…it just didn't seem quite right. Perhaps it was her past experiences with him. Her past suspicions and doubts.

_I really need to cast those aside. He's helped loads lately._

In her musings, Alister had come a little closer to her. "So, how are you doing lately? Is everything alright at home?"

"Everything's fine. Except…for Seto's absence, of course," Tea dropped her head slightly.

Alister made no comment to that. "No paparazzi?"

She laughed slightly, "Not since you shooed them off. Again, I'd like to thank you for that. That was so sweet."

"It was nothing," Alister waved it off, "You were stressed; they're pains in the bum: I did what any other friend would do! Besides Tea, you know I'd do anything to help you out."

"Yes," Tea looked away, letting a small blush escape her, "I…know."

Alister smirked. The necklace around his throat twinkled in the falling light.

"Oh, Tea!" he snapped his fingers, "That's right! I almost forgot." Tea turned back to him, curious. He looked down at her –hold it, how had they gotten this close?- and smiled. "I was wondering…if you would do the pleasure of accompanying me to Pegasus' banquet that he's throwing. I trust your family received the invitation?"

Tea blinked, "Why, yes we did…but how did you get one? I didn't know that you worked in these big companies…so high up. Only the great executives get invited – forgive me."

Alister laughed, "I suppose I never told you that I work for Dartz's company: Paradise? No?"

"You told me you had a lot of odd-jobs," Tea narrowed her eyes, suspecting.

"And I did," Alister nodded, "three years ago. Things change over the years," he looked sidelong at her, "But not all things." Tea felt herself back up slightly at that look. There was something almost…_complacent_ about it. Something was not right in his tone.

"So, would you?" he turned back to her, asking in a sweet tone.

Tea blinked, _This guy has more mood swings than I have right now!_

Still, he had asked her a question. He was waiting for an answer.

"Well…I had already asked Noa if he'd go with me in Seto's place-"

"Let him bring some other girl he fancies along," Alister put forth. "Besides, how awkward would it be for him to show up with his sister-in-law on his arm? Think of the kid."

Tea frowned, "How awkward is it for a married-woman to show up on another man's arm?"

Alister returned her frown, "It's perfectly understandable: your husband is…not present at the moment, and no one knows where he is. They'll understand if a _friend_ takes you, no?"

Tea thought it over. It _would _probably be best to let Noa take whom he'd want to; but at the same time, was it right for her to go with Alister?

"Please Tea?" he took her hands in his and looked at her, pleadingly. "It would make me very happy if you accepted. Besides Noa, who else would you go with? Why not keep Pegasus' guest list a tad smaller by putting together two invited guests?"

_He's really thought this through…_ Tea remarked to herself. She bit her lip. Would it really hurt…?

She sighed, smiling. "Alright, I accept. I'll accompany you to Pegasus' dinner.

Alister beamed sweetly and suddenly hugged her. "Thank you so much, Tea! I was _really_ hoping you'd accept!"

Tea, despite the uneasy feeling about being embraced so, she return the hug in a _friendly_ manner.

Te was also somewhat surprised to find that it _was_ a friendly hug. _Am I expecting too much of him? Am I really such a terrible friend to think that he's still…as attached to me as he seemed three years ago? I really should give him a chance. He's my friend, and gosh-darn-it, I'll prove it to myself even if I have to…to…I don't know! I'll prove it at the dinner. If he tries anything funny-…._

_But he won't. _Tea's face relaxed and she closed her eyes. His embrace proved that. _He won't try anything funny. He's a good friend…and **great** friend. He's helped me so much…and I'm sure he'll help me more in the days to come._

Alister smiled slyly over her shoulder. He held her a little closer, and the Orichalcos stone shined a little brighter.

_It's working. Soon Tea, there will be no doubt in your mind._

_I AM the man for you. Not that freak-husband of yours, Seto Kaiba.

* * *

_

And lo! It is done! I WAS going to put the dinner in this chapter, but I rethought about it and decided to do it next chapter. :-D Yeah for awesome-ness! I know I've turned many of you away from the AlisterxTea possibility in this fic -and I didn't really meant to do that- but I hope to make up for it by making it really cute in some ways! Now don't worry! Everything will be fine! DON'T FLIP OUT ON ME! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! Please, just trust me with what I'm doing. :-D You shall see…and you shall love! Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for the late update again…I'm reprimanding myself.


	9. Waltzing With the Serpent

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 9:**

**Waltzing With the Serpent**

_January_

_I feel terrible._

_I'm wasting away here._

_This isn't the life I imagined I'd have…. Three years ago, I vowed to always be there…and now I'm not._

_I can't protect her._

_I've failed._

_She's lost all hope in my return: I'm positive._

_No…Tea wouldn't do that. She believes in me. That means…I have to believe in myself._

_But how can I do that…when I have to live with the fact that I've **failed** her? I'm supposed to protect her…help her…stay with her…make sure she has a stable home environment._

_I'm a terrible husband._

_She would be better off without me. I'd almost even go as far to say that she would be better off with some other man._

_But I won't say it. Because it's not true._

_I may not deserve her…but no other man does either. She's too good for…any man._

_Especially that d—ned Alister._

_-----_

Tea stared skeptically at the sparkling sapphire dress she held out before her. She tilted her head to the side, looking at it from every possible angle.

With a grimace she voiced aloud her only thoughts, "I hope I still fit in this thing…." Heck, she wasn't _that_ big yet…but she _was_ gaining weight.

The scale never lied.

Well…most of the time, at least. She was sure at some points in life it fibbed like her devilish little brothers-in-law.

She threw the dress on the bed and went to lock the door so that she would not be barged in on. She stared at the dress once more from the doorway. _It was made especially for me, and is to fit no one else._

_…Seto had it made for me._

Did nothing keep from reminding her of him each and every day? No…. She lived in his home. She was his family. She was his _wife_. She carried his child.

She could never forget him. Never. God save her soul if she ever did.

-----

Five minutes later, she looked at herself in the mirror, after having successfully slipped into the dress. She surveyed herself, nodding in approval. "It's a little tight…but I'll manage for _one_ night."

With that, she proceeded to the bathroom to begin doing her hair and make-up.

A little over half an hour later, she walked out of the room, completely ready. Her hair was held up in a bun high on her head that let little curls fall out of it. She had also pulled two strands forward to frame her face, and they were also curled nicely. She wore pearl-beaded barrettes in her hair and a matching pearl necklace. Her sapphire dress was sleeveless and had a modest square-cut collar. The dress formed her figure nicely and sparkled as if she wore a cloak of stars. From her shoulders, she wore a translucent navy shawl and white elbow-length gloves. To top it all off, her feet fit snugly in a nice pair of white heels (that weren't too high, mind you).

In a word, she looked absolutely dazzling.

Her brothers-in-law thought as much.

As she came down the stairs, the two stood at the bottom, having to forcibly keep their jaws from hitting the floor.

Tea was their "sister," but she was still young and sexy. Even they had to admit that. Any man would kill to have her at that moment.

Some men would even kill to have her at _any_ moment.

"_Wow_ Tea," Mokuba rubbed his eyes, "_Holy cow!_"

"That good, huh?" Tea laughed.

"I think what dear Mokie is trying to say is," Noa snickered, "You look _amazing_. If only-…well, we should get going now. We still have to pick up Serenity."

They offered their arms to her and she took each one. Tea then looked to Noa. "You never found a date?"

Noa shrugged, "Nah. No one really appealed to me. I mean, I _was_ thinking of asking this pretty girl I know –her name's Alexis- but…we don't know each other _that_ well and this might make it look more like a date or something. I didn't want to give her the wrong impression. Besides…I know a couple of guys who would kill me if I asked her…." He laughed at the sheer notion of it.

"I'm sorry," Tea looked ahead, "I shouldn't have dumped you –per se."

"No, no, it's alright!" Noa added. "I'm not really keen on going to these things with girls anyway. I'll just dance with some of them there I suppose…. It's alright. One less plate for Pegasus to order."

What Noa didn't say was that he was planning on keeping an eye out on Tea that night. Alister's suddenly becoming very friendly with Tea, in Seto's absence, struck him as odd. And then the fact that he had asked Tea to be his escort was strange as well. If Noa was as smart as he thought he was –and he _was_- he swore he saw some sneaking around going on behind Seto's back.

And Tea was only the innocent damsel in distress.

-----

The family had picked up Mokuba's date to the affair when Noa voiced aloud his thoughts, "What about Alister? Where are we meeting him?"

"He'll be at the docks already," Tea answered, "He told me not to worry about him. He said he would have loved to pick me up, but since I was riding with you all anyway…. We'll see him there."

The others nodded, and the short trip to the harbor continued. Approximately fifteen minutes passed until they had arrived. The sun was setting across the water, and the waves sparkled merrily as they lapped against the piers and beaches. Noa helped Tea out of the car while Mokuba helped his own date out. Once standing, Tea turned her head every which way, looking for her escort.

"Looking for me, perhaps?"

Tea spun around, smiling, "Well _there_ you are."

Alister smiled, taking Tea's hand and putting it to his lips. "You look _ravishing_, this evening, Tea." He chuckled, placing her hand down, "Of course…I'm not even sure that word covers it."

Noa felt like socking him. A punch to the face…knock some of his pearly whites out…a couple black eyes (if he was lucky), and let's not forget the swift knee to where "the sun don't shine."

Noa smiled. That had made him feel _much_ better! And who said violence wasn't the answer?

Alister led Tea softly over to one of the waiting helicopters that would transport them to Duelist Kingdom. Mokuba, Serenity, and Noa walked after them. Mokuba spoke lowly to his companions, "Did any of _you_ feel ill just now?"

Noa grimaced, "I was concentrating more on punching his face in. But retching is plan B."

"I hope you'll aim for his face," Mokuba smirked.

Serenity looked back and forth at the brothers, somewhat befuddled, "What's wrong with this Alister? Why don't you guys seem to like him?"

Noa frowned in her direction, "Isn't it obvious? He's completely horning in on Tea since Seto disappeared. She doesn't seem concerned: she probably thinks it's just some sort of friendship gig."

Mokuba put his head back, "Never underestimate Tea," he rebuked, "She knows what she's doing: I'm pretty sure of that."

"You mean…" Serenity blinked, "he's taking advantage of Seto's absence? That's terrible! …He…he needs to be stopped!"

"The only problem is," Noa put forth, "we don't really have any evidence that he's "taking advantage" of the situation. It's just a hunch."

"A very well-thought up hunch," Mokuba affirmed. "I didn't like him in the start: I still don't like him now."

"What was he like "in the start?"" Serenity inquired.

"Ah," Mokuba snapped, "That's right, you weren't here for that saga. He worked with this madman –Dartz- who was trapping people's souls in order to revive this beast called "the great Leviathan." …Don't really know what was so great about it, but what the hay," he shrugged. "Anywho, he was one of Dartz's henchmen who captured the souls. …Somewhere along the line after the whole fiasco, we became "friends" with all of them. Raphael and Valon, I can understand, but I still don't know how Seto and Alister became better…acquaintances. That was probably Tea's doing."

The three went silent as they clambered into the large helicopter. Besides Alister and Tea, two other couples were seated within it. Once the three were well situated, the door shut and they were off: flying over the ocean towards Pegasus' island.

The ride took about half and hour, but soon enough they were unloaded near the castle.

Tea groaned upon seeing that they had to walk up _all_ of those long, tiresome stairs. She remembered very well the first time their group had climbed them: she was _not_ looking forward to the walk again.

Besides, even though she wasn't very far in the pregnancy stage, it was still beginning to take a toll on her. She grew a little more tired as the days wore by, and this dress was doing nothing to help her.

Alister heard her moan and looked over to his partner, "Do you need help up the stairs? Can you make it?"

Tea gave him a weak smile, "I'm sure I can make it. It shouldn't be too much of a problem. Granted I may have to sit down for a little while afterwards…." _Why doesn't this man just get a flippen elevator!_

"Are you positive?" Alister inquired, taking her arm, "I can carry you if need be. It's no problem."

"No, no, that's out of the question!" Tea answered. "I don't want to look _that_ helpless! Besides," she gestured to an elderly couple walking up the steps, "If _they_ can make it: I so can! Come on!" and with a new fire lit in her body, she began pulling Alister towards the steps.

Once at the top, Tea stopped for a moment to take a few deep breaths, "Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I remembered it being _much_ more difficult last time."

"Alls well that ends well," Alister took her hand, "Come then: we should inform the host that his guests are here."

Tea put on her most proper look and followed him inside.

Noa, Mokuba, and Serenity were right behind them. "Stay on their tail…s," Mokuba hissed. The other two nodded in agreement.

The five, after being checked off on the guest list, were led into a large dining hall. The guests were seated in their reserved places. To Tea's surprise, Alister sat near the far end of the table, next to Dartz Atlaetian. The two greeted each other warmly. Despite Alister's past anger with the man; once all was forgiven, they had become the best of friends. Dartz was practically a father to Alister –not to mention Valon and Raphael, who were also seated at the table. Valon had a seat next to Tea, and Raphael on his other side, along with his wife.

Noa, taking Seto's place with the higher executives, sat on the opposite side of the table, with Mokuba and Serenity next to him.

"Hey, Mokie," a high-pitched voice called out to him. Mokuba leaned to look past Serenity and saw Rebekah Hawkins waving to him.

"Rebekah!" Mokuba jumped in his seat, "What are you doing here?"

Another male leaned over the table to look past the blonde college-graduate, "Hey, Mokuba. Fancy seeing you again," the boy laughed.

"Leon von Schroeder," Mokuba blinked, then looked at his date, "and Rebekah Hawkins? …When did _this_ happen?"

Leon turned a bit red, but Rebekah happily filled in, "We've been going out for a couple years now," Rebekah smiled, "Ever since the KC Grand Championship, he's had this little thing for me. Wouldn't you know that the minute he got back to Germany, he wrote a letter explaining his feelings? I was _so_ impressed!" Rebekah giggled.

"And…what happened to Yugi in all of this?" Mokuba inquired slowly. She had been head over heels for the boy back at the Grand Prix.

Rebekah sighed, "I had to admit: it didn't look like he would return my affections anytime soon. …So I let go. It seems that was the best idea after all," she took Leon's hand. "Yugi's on archeological digs all the time in Egypt, so I would rarely see him as it is."

Noa, hearing the conversation, turned from speaking with Duke Devlin and faced the maroon-haired boy, "Ah, Leon! Good to see you again. How are things faring in Europe?" he spoke happily.

Leon gaped, "…Noa? Noa Kaiba? When did you get back into business? I heard you…kind of…had an accident years ago!"

Noa smiled, "I recovered. Amazing to see old faces here. Is your brother around? …Zigfried was his name, yes!"

"Zomebody called?" a slightly feminine voice rose behind the boy's seat. Noa looked back and his eyebrows shot up underneath his bangs, "Well hello to you too, Zigfried…."

Boy had HE changed over the years. …The clothes were similar…but that _hair_! He had seen his maroon hair when the German had been younger, but he had thought it would stay that way. He had never imagined it would be totally _pink_.

Mokuba had to hold back a snort from seeing the look on his brother's face.

"Ahhh, Master Noa," Zigfried smiled, "A pleasure to see you up and about once again. And a shame about your brother too," Zigfried's face fell. I do hope he can be found."

Noa smiled slightly, "We're working on it."

Tea just looked around the table, smiling towards everyone when they met her gaze. She really had no one to talk to, and the others were all busy in corporation talk.

_What a drag_….

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen," Pegasus stood up at the end of the table. He wore a tiny microphone so that his voice resounded throughout the hall and all could hear him well. The guests fell silent.

"Thank you. Now, I would just like to take a minute to welcome you all to the annual Corporation Banquet in its twenty-second year. Industrial Illusions is hosting this year, and I can only hope it lives up to Kaiba Corporation's spectacular party the previous year," he smiled as everyone clapped. "Now then, as you know, five major businesses around the world are connected together to create stunning developments in gaming technology, and of course, your jobs." The guests laughed politely at the pun, and Pegasus continued, "I would just like to introduce our primary executives, despite you already knowing them: but what sort of host would I be if I did not show off my partners in crime? Now then, my American partner, Duke Devlin of Black Crown Industries." Duke stood up and bowed before the audience, who applauded him nicely. Once he was seated, Pegasus continued.

"Then we have Zigfried von Schroeder of Schroeder Corporation in Germany!"

Zigfried stood up, most lavishly, and whipped out his customary rose, giving a large bow before the hall. Leon hid his face in embarrassment.

"Dartz Atlaetian of Paradise Incorporated in the Pacific!"

Dartz stood up, gave a quick bow to the audience, and promptly sat down once more.

"And last but not least: taking his place for his brother at the moment, who unfortunately, could not attend, Noa Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation from Japan!" Noa stood up, bowed his head, and then sat down again.

"Now, enough of my bantering," Pegasus laughed, "Bring on the banquet! And the wine!"

He seated himself, and dinner began.

After the first course, the main course was served. Tea had completely cleaned off her plate, while most around her had left as least something left.

"Wooow," Rebekah awed from across the table, "Not a leaf of lettuce left from that salad? Geez. Those were huge American portions too. Are you going to have room for the rest of the meal?"

Tea laughed, "Are you kidding? I'm still hungry!"

Raphael's wife poked her head out, "My goodness…I wish I could eat as you do and still retain that figure!"

Tea smiled sheepishly, "After hanging around my pig-of-a-friend for so many years, it becomes a habit."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "_Which_ pig of a friend? I remember two distinctly."

The plates were cleared, and as the servers were placing down the second course, Duke called over to Tea. "So how have you been lately, Tea?"

Tea sighed, "Fine, I suppose. It's been a little…rough."

Duke nodded, "I understand. He'll come back: don't worry."

Tea lifted the corners of her mouth just a little, "Thanks."

"Enough depressing talk," Alister shoved in, "There must be something exciting going on in someone's life right now."

"I'll be right back," Tea excused herself from the table, heading for a nearby restroom.

Duke glared lightly at Alister, "Speaking of something "exciting:" what is she to you?"

Alister frowned, "What are you trying to imply, Devlin? She's just a friend."

"I doubt that," Duke answered, "Trying to get her on the rebound?"

Alister gritted his teeth, "_What_ rebound? Kaiba's coming back at some point, isn't he?"

"So we all hope," Duke hissed back. "I hope for your sake she _is_ just a friend."

"What is this?" Alister shot back, "Why is everyone getting onto me about taking her to this stupid banquet? We were both invited: I just figured we could come together! As _friends!_"

"I'm sure," Duke replied.

Their voices were kept so low that no one was really able to hear. Only Noa, who sat right next to Devlin overheard their conversation. The rest of the table was too loud and absorbed in talk.

Noa allowed a small smirk to cross his face, _Good: Duke's on our side._

"I'm not sure about you," Duke continued, "but to me, taking the place of a married woman's escort, whose husband just _happened_ to go missing, seems very suspicious to me."

Alister's eyes flared, "Oh, so are you going to start accusing me of kidnapping Kaiba or something?"

"Everyone's a suspect," Duke answered, "Some more so than others."

Alister hit the table's edge and turned in his seat, ready to leave, "I don't have to listen to this-"

He stopped. Sparkling azure eyes looked into his cloudy grey ones questioningly. "Is something wrong?"

Alister turned back around, "Of course not, Tea. Just a…_friendly_ chat."

-----

Dinner came and went. Soon, everyone was sitting happily at the grand table once more, chatting amongst themselves.

"I can't believe you at the _whole_ thing," Rebekah commented as she spoke with Tea. "I mean…seriously…that was a _large_ dinner!"

Tea shrugged, "It didn't seem _that_ large to me." Rebekah shook her head. Tea sighed and leaned across the table, motioning for Rebekah to move in closer. Rebekah leaned in and Tea put her lips to her ear. "Okay…I'll tell you what's going on after dinner, alright? Once we're on the dance floor and no one is really paying attention…I gives you the news."

Rebekah furrowed her brows, "You make it seem like such a big deal."

Tea laughed quietly, "You're a smart girl. I'm sure you can figure it out before I tell you. What happened to the little prodigy I used to know? Come on…I gave you all the clues. Piece them together." Rebekah sat back and took a thinking pose. Tea could only giggle as she watched Rebekah's serious and concentrated face.

Suddenly, the table turned silent, as if someone had taken a volume knob and turned it off in one fluid motion. Pegasus was standing up at the head of the table, smiling at everyone.

"Before we head out to the ballroom floor, a couple of my colleagues have some announcements to make. We'll begin with Herr von Schroeder." Pegasus gestured to the rose-haired man, who stood up immediately. Pegasus took his seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Zigfried flung out his arm dramatically. "I am pleased zu announce zat as of last night, my vice-president und younger brother, Leon von Schroeder, is engaged zu ze darling dueling prodigy, Rebekah Hawkins! Stand up you two," he added in an undertone as the table applauded and cheered.

Tea clapped enthusiastically while gaping at the girl. She mouthed, _Why didn't you tell me! _Rebekah just smiled. She discreetly pointed back and forth from Tea to herself, conveying, _What about the news you were going to tell me?_ Teas just shook her head. _My news can't beat that. That's just so fantastic for the two of them! I'm so glad!_

As the applause subsided, the three sat back down. Then Dartz stood up.

"Allow me to take the floor, if you will," he smiled. "Now then…I have a _very_ important announcement to make. To get the point straight across: I'm retiring from my position as president of Paradise Inc." Various members in the audience gasped and all strained to better hear the man as he continued his announcement.

"Therefore, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the new president of Paradise Incorporated: Alister Amelda!" He patted the redhead's shoulder, and Alister hesitantly stood up. The table broke out into a polite applause and Alister bowed his head before sitting back down.

"Congratulations," Tea smiled happily, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That's fantastic! No more odd jobs for you then, right?"

"Yes," Alister nodded. "I was working for Paradise at the same time as I did those various jobs. I worked there so that I could try to make it to the top. And it paid off."

"Great job," Tea gave him a small hug. Alister felt his cheeks grow a tad warmer.

Across the table, Duke glared and squeezed his glass. It shook in his hand as his anger rose. Suddenly, red wine burst from his hand and he recoiled sharply. Pieces of glass flew across the table and the wine fell onto the red tablecloth, making it a shade darker where it stained.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Mr. Pegasus. Allow me to pain for the stuff I've ruined," Duke immediately had his wallet out.

"No worries, Dukey-boy!" Pegasus laughed. "It was an accident: no harm done! I have _plenty_ of tablecloths and glasses. Besides, why do you think I had a red one put out?" he laughed alone.

As the guests stood up and traversed to the ballroom, Tea walked over and joined Duke at his side. "What was that all about?"

"I…suppose I didn't realize how tightly I was holding the glass. I might have drunk a little too much." Tea shook her head.

"Leave it to you to overdose." Duke sighed, wishing he could really tell her why he had broken the glass. But Tea would just think him to be a paranoid friend who was butting into her business too much. He looked over her head and saw Alister watching him closely with eyes narrowed. Duke glared at him in return.

He had made up him mind. "Tea, listen to me," he lowered his lips to her ear, "I want you to be careful around Alister. I seriously don't think he has the best intentions at heart."

Tea frowned, "And why not?"

Duke felt his anger go up a notch, "Don't you see it? He's taking advantage of Kaiba's absence!"

Tea's mouth fell open and she turned to face Duke, "How _dare_ you!"

And she slapped him.

Duke's mouth fell open slightly as he gingerly felt his burning cheek. "You really…don't see it?"

Tea fumed, "Just stop talking to me!" she hissed. I couldn't care less what you think about Alister! He's been helping me out a whole heck of a lot more than you or _any_ of our other friends-"

"Maybe because you don't _let_ us talk to you! We haven't heard from you in months! Earth to Tea! Kaiba maybe gone, but you can't let yourself fall away either!"

Tea stopped. Slowly, she brought her hand up to her mouth and looked away from his eyes. "…I'm sorry." Her eyes grew glossy and her lips trembled. "I…didn't mean it. …I have little control over my emotions as of late."

Duke blinked, "Yeah…talk about mood swings." Tea looked up quickly.

"Yes…about that-"

"Hey Tea," Alister came up next to her. "Isn't this one of your favorite songs?" Tea paused for a moment and listened.

"Wow…so it is."

Alister smirked. He bowed somewhat and held out his hand, "Would you care to dance?"

Tea smiled and took his hand willingly, "I'd be delighted." With a backward glance at Duke, Alister led Tea out onto the dance floor.

Duke stared after the two and bit his lip in earnest. "I _really_ hate that guy."

"Join the club, my friend." Duke started and looked over to his left. Noa stood next to him with his arms crossed and his face set.

"That boy disgusts me."

-----

Tranquil music flowed softly overhead. Tea fell into time with the steps and Alister led the dance perfectly. She was astounded that he knew how to dance so well. She almost felt like she was dancing with Seto.

Perhaps in another time. Another place.

Feeling a small bout of depression wash over her, Tea laid her head against Alister's chest. Slightly surprised, Alister asked, "Is something wrong?"

Tea sighed. "I'm just…having a moment. I just miss Seto is all. It's nothing to worry about: it's nothing new."

The two continued to waltz softly. "Don't worry, Tea. He'll come back soon, as long as you believe in him."

Tea smiled, "You really think so?"

"I do." Tea looked up at him.

"And if he doesn't?"

Alister smiled kindly at her and his eyes warmed a great deal. "Then you always know where to find me, right? I'll always be here for you."

Tea's blue eyes stared back into his steely grey ones. The cerulean orbs had been dulled over a little, taking on a slightly sea-like color. Tinges of green had crept into her irises.

Beneath his shirt, Alister felt the small pulse of the Orichalcos gem beating against his chest, flashing a brilliant green.

-----

Rebekah sat at a table in the corner and stared at the floor as she thought. "Large diet…big news…. …What the heck is that girl talking about?"

Leon tapped her shoulder and she whipped around, "Oh, yes dear?"

Leon looked at her a little quizzically, "Are you sure you don't want to dance?"

"Not until I figure this out," Rebekah answered. "I'm determined to find out before Tea tells me." She looked out at the dancing couples and spotted her friend amongst them. She was waltzing slowly with Alister.

Rebekah watched them as the song came to an end. Tea faltered a bit in her steps and Alister carefully supported her. Cautiously, he led her back to a table and had her sit down to rest.

Rebekah's eyes narrowed, "Strange…Tea never gets tired of dancing that easily. Something must be wrong."

"Speaking of Miss Tea," Rebekah's future brother-in-law suddenly swooped down upon the couple, "I couldn't help but zu notice zat _beau-ti-ful_ dress she's wearing! Have you any idea where she got it? The company must make fortunes!"

Rebekah turned to the fashion-oriented young man, "That's Tea's favorite dress as it is. Seto had it especially designed for her. …It's no wonder that she wore it tonight."

Zigfried's smile turned upside down, "Ah, yes, 'tis such a shame that Herr Kaiba had to up and disappear like zat; leaving his poor, lovely wife. Ah, ze tragedies of young love!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. As much as she loved Leon, she was sure she was going to have to get further used to having this drama _queen_ as a brother.

"Of course…it does look like it's just a _tad_ tight on her. Even from here, ze dress only _just_ fits her. Normally, custom-designed clothing is made so that one can grow just a little if need be and still fit snuggly in the outfit. 'Owever, I do believe Tea is almost pushing it….

Rebekah's eyes suddenly lit up, "That's it!" And then her mouth fell open. "No. Way." After a brief pause: "_Ah! Oh my gosh!"_ With another small shriek, Rebekah had darted from her chair and was bounding halfway across the room.

Zigfried shook his head, "Tsk, tsk…. Leon, dear, boy, you will have to teach her 'ow zu have some self-control. Sie ist simply zu bouncy."

-----

"Tea, I figured it out."

Tea blinked and looked up into Rebekah's shining emerald eyes. "…Figured what out?"

"What you told me to figure out!" Rebekah sighed, exasperated because Tea had already forgotten.

Tea's brows furrowed until it hit her. "Oh! Right. Well, do tell?"

With a bright smile on her face, Rebekah leaned in and answered in a low voice, "…Are you going to have a baby?"

Tea grinned, "I told you that you could figure it out."

Rebekah squealed and suddenly attacked her friend with a hug, "Oh my gosh, Tea, that's _awesome!_ I'm so happy for you! Wow! That's amazing news!"

Tea laughed at the younger girl's antics. "Well, I'm glad you received that well. …I just ask that you tell no one else, alright? I'm not quite ready to have the news going public, you know?"

"My lips are sealed," Rebekah motioned across her mouth.

"Good," Tea affirmed.

With shifty eyes, Rebekah made one last comment, "Just one thing. Er, well…it _is_ Seto's child, right?"

"Of course. Whom else's would it be?" _That's exactly the reaction I'm expecting from the media. …And that's why I keep delaying this. I mean, I still don't even remember when all this happened. I can only say it's his child because I **believe** in myself: I would never have given myself to any other man. That, I am sure of._

Rebekah smiled, "I thought so. It's not like you to forget about him."

_You're too right._

_-----_

The helicopter slowly descended onto the port and turned the engines down. The door was thrown open and the occupants inside began climbing out. Mokuba and Noa jumped out and stood on each side of the stairs. As Serenity climbed down, Mokuba offered her his hand as a balance. As Tea emerged, Noa gave Alister no time to help her down the steps.

"Thank you, Noa," she smiled as she stepped onto the cemented ground.

"My pleasure," he answered. He glanced up at the threshold and saw Alister watching him as he descended. Noa kept his snicker to himself.

As the Kaiba family and Serenity began walking back to the limo, Alister put a hand on Tea's shoulder to stop her. The brunette turned around.

"Yes, Alister?"

"I just wanted to wish you goodnight," he answered. "And to thank you for accompanying me to this."

Tea smiled and placed a hand on his arm, "I was glad to. And congratulations once again for attaining that honor."

"I look forward to seeing you again sometime soon," Alister commented. "Remember…you can always come and find me." With that, he placed a small kiss on her forehead and left to find his car.

Anzu stared straight ahead for a moment in a slight daze. Were they already that friendly?

Alister approached his car and opened the door. Before getting in, he looked over the roof of the automobile and noticed Tea finally making her way back to the limousine. On the other side of the black car, the young Kaiba masters were peering over the roof straight at him.

Simultaneously, both boys used two fingers to point back and forth between their eyes and Alister's figure.

Alister smirked as he slid into the driver's seat. "They're watching me, eh?" He turned the ignition on and let it run for a moment so that the engine would warm up. Meanwhile, he pulled at the cord around his neck and revealed the small, emerald gem on the end of it. A faint glow emanated from it. "Well, you'll have to get up pretty early in the morning to thwart my plans. The Orichalcos is _flawless_."

As if agreeing with him, the stone gave a small but sharp glint as it reflected the moon's light.

-----

Seto sat against the bleached wall in his small cell. He stared blankly ahead at the other side of the room, continuing to contemplate any means of escape.

He had been over the schematics of the room countless times of these past few months. The iron door was bolted shut; also, it had no handle on the inside. There was only one window, and that was the one in the ceiling in the center of the room. It was made of Plexiglas and sealed on all sides. The walls were thick and well plastered. The bathroom had no means of escape either.

Seto hated to admit it –and he had been trying to deny it for three months- but he was trapped. He was as trapped as he had been in Pegasus' castle without a soul.

In fact, he felt like he pretty much _had_ lost his soul over the past season.

_I swear…if I **ever** find out who's behind this, I will make sure they never live to see another day. The torture will be so painful that he'll **wish** he was already dead._

A loud click startled him out of his reverie. A tiny, pale hand tossed in a paper and retreated immediately.

Seto stared at the door for a few minutes, even after it was locked again. Finally seeing nothing better to do, he stood up and retrieved the paper –which he found to be the front page of the news- and brought it over to his dingy bed to read.

The headline stated in large bold letters, "**Annual Corporations Banquet Reveals Exciting News**."

_Dang…I forgot all about the banquet. That was a couple days ago, wasn't it?_ Seto stared at the large picture that lay under it. It showed a large number of guests arriving on Pegasus' island. He read over the caption, locating familiar names. There was one in particular he was hoping to find –was she in picture?- and there!

Seto's eyes widened. _No…._ Along with a crowd of other guests, he had made out his wife's form among them. He recognized that dress. It was her favorite one: the one that he had had made just for her.

_So…does she miss me? Of course! Tea wouldn't forget. But…why is she with Alister?_

The redhead was standing happily next to his wife, and it just made Seto all the more angry. He felt part of the paper tearing as his hands stretched it. Realizing that he had a death grip on the newsprint, he let the paper fall and noticed the crinkled edges where his hands had been.

Still fuming, Seto scanned over the article, having nothing else to occupy his thoughts at the moment. Perhaps there was a bit of news in here the would interest him.

"…von Schroeder's marrying the Hawkins girl…wouldn't have guessed. …Dartz is retiring –finally. Glad he's going. Amelda's replacing him- _WHAT_?"

Seto brought the paper up closer to his eyes so that he could make sure he had read the sentence correctly. "…_Alister_ is taking the position of president of Paradise Inc.? Oh, isn't that just _great_?" Without a second though, Seto suddenly tore the paper in half and then tore it again. Before he could ventilate his anger anymore through this childish aspect, he through the scraps aside.

_I am going to **murder** you, Amelda!_

_-----_

Isn't Seto a happy person? But anywho, yes, I know: I FINALLY got an update out! It wasn't as good as I hoped it might be…but I was having inspirational issues. I'm considering shortening what I had in mind for the story so that I don't have it drag on forever. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that little piece. Don't worry…this imprisonment shouldn't last too much longer…I think. Okay…well, maybe about three or four more chapters of that. Darn…I need to get this moving. We'll see. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! Who knows, perhaps the more positive reviews I get, the more I'll get inspired! I get rather sick of the "you take forever to update" ones because I KNOW I do. But really: school _is_ a killer. Well, see you next time!


	10. Success and Failure

NOTE: Yes, yes, long time no see, sorry, blah, blah, blah…on with the show. Oh, by the way, in keeping with what I did in DWTD, Seto's birthday is in MARCH, not OCTOBER, like it's supposed to be, but LIVE WITH IT. I swear…I got enough emails telling me I was wrong, when I was already WELL AWARE of the fact, but needed to put it in my story.

I apologize for my nasty-sounding attitude. Really, I'm glad to be back. :-D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 10:**

**Success and Failure**

_March (beginning)_

Mokuba hopped onto the banister and slid down the rest of the staircase. _Still a kid at heart_, he laughed at himself. He hopped off the end of it, as he had done for so many years, and ran to the waiting butler, who held up his jacket.

"In much of a rush?" Téa laughed as she walked out from the adjacent kitchen.

"Yeah. I was just called in to Kaiba Corp. Apparently, there's a bit of a problem over there…."

"Is Noa going with you?"

"He's already there," Mokuba answered, finally realizing that he was putting his coat on the wrong way. He took it off and flipped it around, pulling it on snugly.

"When can I expect you two home?"

"Maybe not till tomorrow," her brother-in-law answered quickly, opening the door.

"Oh. Okay then," Téa nodded, sounding a bit downcast. "I just thought…."

Mokuba stopped, halfway through the threshold. "Thought what?"

Téa looked up with a small smile on her face. "Never mind. It's nothing. Go take care of that problem."

"Are you sure? I can tell them I can't come-"

"No, no! Really…it's fine. I'll be fine." Téa walked over and began pushing him out the door. "Kaiba Corp. is very important. Without it, we all wouldn't be living here. So hurry on, alright?"

"Okay, okay, "Mokuba laughed, "I'm going!" It was only when she was this close to him did he realize that _something_ about her was different. He walked down to the waiting limousine, thinking it over. Something just…didn't look right about her.

He turned around as the chauffeur opened the door and looked at her one more time, waving to make it seem like he had a purpose for doing so.

That was it! She was gaining weight. It was beginning to be visible. _I didn't know she would start raiding the kitchens as a distraction from Seto's disappearance…. I really should talk to her about that. It's not good for her._

With that final thought, he departed.

* * *

Téa lay in the sitting room that night, tears clouding her eyes. Her brothers were still at work and the servants had all gone home or to bed. But she couldn't sleep.

Today was Seto's birthday. Tears leaked out as she remembered the joy she had felt months ago when she had found the _perfect_ gift for him. It had sat hidden on her side of the closet for months, just waiting for this day.

But it seemed it would have to wait longer.

She rolled her head over on the armrest and stared at the front doors. She had to get out of here. Just for a little while. She needed a clear head before she could sleep. With a groan, she sat up and stopped, resting for a moment. The baby was just beginning to show, and with it, the weight was increasing. She stood up slowly and walked over to the coat closet. She grabbed a light windbreaker and then slipped outside.

* * *

Téa sat on a bench at the park. It seemed she had been here not too long ago, mulling over this same predicament. Was Seto ever coming home?

And, as before, her solitude was intruded upon.

"Téa?"

The Kaiba mistress sat up straighter and looked around. Alister smiled at her and waved. "Fancy meeting you here again."

Téa scrunched up her brows. "Yes, quite…. Sit down," she stated, scooting over. He did so willingly. "It's odd that you happen to be here again. You're not stalking me, are you?" She laughed teasingly. Alister gave a short laugh.

"Ah, you've seen through my motives."

"Oh?" Téa answered, feigning shock. "My, I'm flattered! I have a stalker." She put a hand to her heart.

"And why wouldn't you?" Alister continued the joke, leaning in closer to her.

"Because I'm married." Téa sat straighter and faced him. "It's that simple."

Alister caught her eyes with his. She couldn't help but to stare. The green necklace he wore glinted in the moonlight. He took her hand and started to slowly loosen the band on her finger. "But he's not coming back."

Téa opened her mouth to respond, but suddenly found her words stuck. As Alister leaned in closer, she suddenly backed away slightly. "He's not…coming back?"

"Why should he?" he answered, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. The more he spoke, the less she knew. The more he advanced, the less she struggled. "He doesn't love you."

The more he lied, the less she doubted.

"He…doesn't…love me…?" In her mind, Téa _knew_ there was something wrong with that statement. There was something about her _right then_ that seemed to scream out to her, saying, "_No! I'm proof he loves you!"_ Somewhere within her, those words leaped around. But her mind was so foggy…she just couldn't see the truth to those words.

"He doesn't…. He's not coming…." She struggled with her words, trying to figure out which was the truth.

"I'm the only one that loves you, Téa. I want you to know that. I've loved you for years…and it's only because that backstabbing sonuva that you call your husband got there first that I couldn't have you. But I can now. Téa, listen to me. He's not going to be there for you anymore. He's left you because he thinks he can do better. You need someone with you now more than ever." Téa instinctively put a hand over stomach. Alister nodded. "He's deserted you when you needed him most. But I won't do that, Téa. I'll stay by you forever." He leaned in closer, making sure his eyes stayed locked with her ever-growing-green ones. "_I'll_ be the husband…the _father_ that he could _never_ be."

And with that vow, he placed his lips against hers for the first time.

He exuded passion in his inexperienced kiss, but Téa didn't mind. She neither responded nor rejected. She simply let herself be kissed.

Her soul was still at war.

And Alister was perfectly content with it that way.

When he broke away from her, he made sure to look in her eyes again. Whereas they had once been that beautiful, shining blue, they were now an almost equally bright green.

"Darling…tell me you love me."

Téa hesitated. "I-…." Her body cried desperately for her to say those words. But her heart told her otherwise. Her heart told her that there was someone else for whom those words were reserved.

That part of her hoped he would come back.

That part of her _knew_ he would come back.

Téa remained silent, and Alister relaxed. He hadn't won her over completely yet, but he knew it would take time. Just as true love took time, so did the influential powers of the Orichalcos. He would wait.

At least he knew that he had a grip on her heart. And with this grip, he would never let go.

He tore his eyes away from hers. Slowly, as he moved further away, Téa slumped just a little more and her eyes slowly reverted back to their natural state.

Suddenly, she stood up. "Oh my, it's gotten so late! I really should head home. Thank you for keeping me company, Alister," Téa stated hurriedly. Without thinking, she bent down and kissed him on the cheek. As she waved at him and skirted away, Alister smiled.

He waved back and thought back to the shimmer of green he had seen still reflected in her eyes.

* * *

It would be his birthday gift to himself.

Tonight, he would escape.

He had perfected his plan over the month. It was _impossible_ to fail. In fact, failure was _not_ an option. All he had to do was wait for that precise moment.

Alright, so maybe his plan had a few open holes. But he was sure he could patch those up as he met with the obstacles. Getting out of the building, for example. He needed to find his way down. But Seto told himself that his natural Kaiba instincts would be able to do _anything_.

The door opened slightly. Seto held his breath.

Gabrielle's young head poked through, looking at the mirrored wall adjacent to the door. She saw no sign of Seto Kaiba. _What?_

She let herself inside a little more.

After years of grabbing Mokuba by the collar to haul him away from some freak show, Seto knew how to go about this.

His arm shot out from behind the door and he grabbed the girl's arm. His tray of food slipped out of her hands as he pulled her up into his arms. In two seconds, he had pushed the door open, ran to his bed, threw her down upon it, and ran out the door. It closed and locked Gabrielle inside.

The young girl, terrified out of her mind, did what any child would do. She screamed. "_UNCLE!!!_" She didn't care which uncle heard her – the one on the intercom, or the one with the guns. Either one was sufficient to bring Seto Kaiba down.

Meanwhile, Seto tore down the stark white hallway, heading towards the only door on the floor. He reached it and shoved it open, running immediately onto the stairs. He stumbled a bit, but caught himself, and round the steps a floor down, heading for the very bottom.

Seto's breathing grew more rapid as he flew down flight after flight. _Dang, how many floors does this flippin' building have anyway? …God I'm out of shape._

But he kept focused. It couldn't be long now. …Not unless he was in a building as tall as Kaiba Corp. But that was impossible. Kaiba Corp. was the tallest building in all of Japan. But this was sure must compete.

As he rounded another floor, a door suddenly flew open, and Seto skidded to the side to avoid hitting the man. He saw a flash of yellow, and suddenly, white, as he felt himself float into the air. The next thing he knew, he hit the steps, sailing bumpily down the last few before he hit another landing.

But just as quickly, he stood up and got ready to run again. Except, his head began to spin and throb, and he ran into the wall, grasping onto it for support.

"Seto Kaiba's escaping!" He heard the click of a walkie-talkie and footsteps as the man he had bumped into ran down to him.

"Crap," Seto hissed, pushing himself away form the wall. Barely seeing where he was going, he followed the colored panels that indicated steps, and went round and round in circles.

"He's heading for the bottom floor!"

_No duh,_ Seto retorted in his mind. He suddenly had an idea. Why was he running around in circles?

With his vision mostly restored, he grabbed onto the railing and vaulted over it, arching himself so that he landed on the steps a few floors down. He ran down a couple more and repeated the procedure.

And there! The end of the line!

"He's going for the basement!"

_Blast it all!_ Seto cursed as he went up a flight, heading for the first floor. He reached it just seconds before his pursuer, who, over the flights, had gained several others. Seto pushed past the door and tore through the lobby. _Wait, lobby?_ The first floor looked just like a corporation lobby.

But what did he care? He was heading for those front glass doors.

And God knew that if they didn't open, he was going to shatter them.

He suddenly saw someone pounce at him from his right. He stopped, gave a hefty kick, and sent the burly man sprawling. _Thank God I still know how to fight. That hasn't gone to pot these past few months._

Suddenly, a whole swarm was approaching. _To heck with it! I feel like I'm in one of those action movies._ He headed for the doors again. He slammed against the door handles and pushed hard against them. He just bounced back off. _Dang it!_ He lifted his leg up and aimed to kick through the glass, right below that pretty logo.

_Wait…I know that logo…!_

He hesitated, but snapped himself out of it and kicked.

He felt dozens of arms descend upon him and pull him back, making his foot hit the door handle instead. And painfully. Seto cursed and fought his way against the goons, aiming for any body part he could get at. One of the smart ones finally decided to wrap an arm underneath his neck, cutting off most of his air supply. Seto suddenly felt lightheaded and paused in his fighting, attempting to get some air back into his lungs. One of the martial arts masters approached and placed his hands on the sensitive nerves lining Seto's shoulders.

"Bring him back to his room."

Now why did that voice sound familiar? …Was that the guy he had just run into? Yes…it sounded like it. But…no…it was from somewhere else. He could swear it.

The security guard squeezed the nerves, and Seto Kaiba blacked out.

He had failed…where failure had not been an option.

* * *

The next morning, near noon, Mokuba blearily stumbled into the mansion. He pushed against the great front doors and slipped inside, immediately falling back against them and slamming them closed. He slid to the floor, laying his head back against the mahogany. _What I wouldn't give to just take a nap right here…._

"Good day, Master Mokuba," Dr. Nouta trotted over to the front door with a smile on her face. She took her coat from the rack by the door and slipped it on.

"Dr. Nouta," Mokuba stood up, faltering. "What brings you here? Is someone sick?"

"No, no, just the regular check-up on Téa, that's all," her smile widened. She opened the door and walked outside. "Won't be long now!"

Mokuba watched after her with a queer look on his face. _Won't be long till what? Ah well_._ Speaking of Téa, I'd best tell her I'm home. She'll probably be in her room._ With a small second-wind, Mokuba trudged up the grand staircase and towards the Téa and Seto's room. The door was wide open. He looked inside. "Téa? Téa, are you in here?" He walked inside, peering around corners and furniture. "Hmm…guess she's somewhere else." Something on her nightstand suddenly caught his eye. He walked over slowly and carefully picked up the book.

"_The Official Parents-to-Be Guide for Baby Names_. _What_ the?" Mokuba whispered, turning it over and looking at the inside as well. "What's she doing with this? Wait a second…."

Things were beginning to click now. The rusty gears were starting to turn….

_It can't be! Surely she would have told us something this important!_

"_**Téa**_" Mokuba screamed at the top of his lungs, sprinting out of her room and sliding down the stairs. "_TÉA_!!!"

"Mokuba? When did you get back?" Téa asked as she walked out of the kitchen. He ran right up to her and slid to a stop. He held the book up in front of her face.

"_What_ is this?!"

"…A baby name book?" Téa answered, a bit worried.

"_Why_ do you have it?"

"Well, gee, Mokie, I think it's pretty obvious. It's not as if I haven't been pregnant for the past five months."

Mokuba slowly peeked out from behind the book. "Y-You're what?"

"Pregnant, Mokuba. You know, babies, moody females and all that?"

"So the truth comes out!" Noa laughed coming out from the nearby study. "Well, I've certainly been waiting for this."

"Wha'? You _knew_?" Mokuba pointed a finger at his stepbrother in accusation. Noa arched an eyebrow.

"You greatly lack the powers of observation, don't you? I've known about it for a couple months. It wasn't that hard to guess. I just waited for Téa to formally tell us."

Mokuba's jaw twitched. "B-But…." He counted on his fingers. "March-February; February-January; January-December; December-November; November-October. Five…months…." He paused. Suddenly, "_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?!"_

Téa blinked. "…I didn't tell you?" She thought about it. "Yeah, I guess so. I suppose I was so worked up over Seto's disappearance that I totally forgot to tell you. Whoops." She smiled. "But now you know."

Mokuba opened his mouth to voice the next question when Téa suddenly glared at him. "And don't you _dare_ ask whose baby it is. Think about it. _Five. Months._ A month _before_ Seto went missing." Mokuba's question deflated in relief. _That's good to hear._

"Well," Mokuba put a hand on his hip. "That certainly woke me up. There's no way I can get to sleep now." A beam spread across his face and he looked like the child they had all known so many years ago. He bounced over to Noa and hugged him. "You hear that? We're gonna be uncles!"

Tea came up behind them and placed her hands on their shoulders. She leaned down with a sly look on her face. "Yesss. And I seem to remember a certain comment I heard at our wedding. Something along the lines of, "I wonder how long it will take for us to become uncles?"? Was three years long enough?"

Noa put a finger to his chin, "You know, I totally forgot about that."

Mokuba suddenly grimaced. "Ergh…this might get a little nasty, telling the public and all."

Téa sighed. "Yeah…it's getting to be that time, isn't it? I won't be able to go outside anymore before saying that, will I?"

"I'll arrange a small meeting with the press," Noa remarked.

* * *

A week later, Gabrielle brought the newspaper to her uncle. "Uncle? I thought he might be interested in this one. Should I just take it to Mr. Kaiba?"

The burly man immediately shook his head. "No, darling. Just give that to me. I'll take care of it. I don't think your uncle will want Mr. Kaiba knowing about this just yet."

Gabrielle nodded solemnly and looked at the small article one last time.

* * *

And lo! A new chapter! Not too exciting…except for the middle part there. Really, I'm just biding my time…. Almost there! Four months to go…but think of that as maybe…2 or 3 chapters until the end of THIS saga (yes, there's another saga – AH. Maybe I should just scrap that and leave it at this one….). So, I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you still want to read it, as bad as it has become. And sorry for the wait. Honestly, I had most of this chapter written MONTHS ago. It was only Seto's part that had me waiting. Sorry! But maybe I'll get better about updating now. I kinda want to write this more! But maybe that's just a "tonight" thing. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
